Bad Kids
by MoLily
Summary: Edward & his cousin Alice are growing tired of the stuck up town of Forks, Washington, when the police Chief's daughter from Los Angeles moves in & begins to turn their high school upside down. The trio take on their last year of high school by storm, embarking on a whirlwind of fun, teen drama & romance. Drabble fic.
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

The school is officially a madhouse.

All the girls are in bathrooms, spreading ridiculous rumors about her.

All the guys are in huddles, betting on whose going to bang her first.

She hasn't even set foot on campus. The first bell hasn't even ran yet.

Poor girl doesn't know what she has coming.

"I heard she got sent here because she was doing hard drugs back home."

I can hear the girls sitting at the table next to me, talking much louder & octaves higher than they should be. Nobody is born with a voice that high pitched.

"I heard it was Ecstasy."

"It's probably heroine or something."

"I heard she just slept around a lot."

I bet none of this is true.

"Well you know those LA girls."

Yes, I'm sure you know all about those LA girls. Because you were born in Forks, Washington & probably haven't been to Los Angeles once in your life.

These girls are exasperating.

I stand up, deciding I'd much rather wait for the first bell in my car.

That's when I hear it. We all do.

The low bass-ey beats of a rap song. And then explicit lyrics that make all the good conservative girls of Fork High cringe.

_My n-gga I'm faded, faded, faded_

_My n-gga I'm faded, faded, faded_

_And I don't give a fuck_

That's obviously the new girl, and she really isn't helping her case.

It's not like she was blowing out the parking lot with her music, but it was loud enough to hear when the car passed.

I can practically see the gossip wheels turning in the heads of all the girls around me.

"Oh my God." One of them exclaims.

I laugh to myself, because I actually like this song. I bet tons of kids here do, they'd just never admit it.

She pulls up in the spot a car down from mine and the music shuts off.

The whole school inhales in anticipation, waiting for this mysterious girl to grace our school with her presence.

Her car door of her run down Prius squeaks open, and whoever wasn't watching before is watching now.

One leg out, and then another. You can see that her feet are clad in biker boots. You can hear the metal buckles jingling in the silence. She pokes her head out of the car, but her face is covered by a thick layer of curly brown hair. And then she stands, head down so her face remains covered as she looks at something.

She's short, petite. And she's definitely not going to blend into the crow today in what she's wearing.

I can hear the girls near me whispering about her pants that apparently look slutty.

I almost scoff. I've seen some slutty clothes, and what the new girl is wearing is definitely not slutty.

Edgy, yes - nobody around here would wear anything like what she's wearing - but not slutty in any way.

Her black pants are tight, she has on an American flag sweater & a big grey scarf, & her shoes are covered in gold studs.

I look around at all the girls sporting Hollister, wearing pink, looking preppy, & I roll my eyes.

This school needs somebody different.

Being too warped up in my thoughts, I miss her face as she passes me on her way into the building. I watch her walk away, back straight & confident - like she couldn't give two shits about all the people staring at her.

When she walks inside & away from everyone's preying eyes, the girls near me all exclaim & begin to talk about her.

They can talk all they want. I have a feeling this new chick won't give anything they say the time of day.

And that thought is incredibly refreshing.

* * *

**New fic. Gonna be honest - I don't really know where I'm going with this. Just felt like writing!**  
**I have a couple chapters so far, but this is going to be pretty open ended for the time being. **

**Stick with me & review if you want to ride this out with me. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

By the time lunch hits, everybody thinks they're "in" with the new girl – whose first name is apparently Bella.

"The new girl's got a fine ass."

"She's in my AP Economics class."

"She smiled at me when I held the door open for her."

"She's weird as hell."

I walk into the cafeteria and head straight for my cousin sitting at our usual table.

"Save me." I beg her, giving her my wide eyed panic face.

She giggles and I smile.

"New girl talk, huh?"

"So I'm not the only one hearing these catty girls blab on."

"Oh, definitely not. I may have missed her dramatic entrance this morning while I went to pee, but I heard _all_ about it during Stats. I'm about ready to cut my ears off."

"That makes two of us."

"I kind of feel bad for her. It's not like she expected any of this."

"I doubt that."

"Why?"

"Have you seen her? She totally sticks out. And she pulled up to school blasting Tyga. …Things may be different in LA, but it's not like today was her first time stepping foot in Forks. I just think she doesn't give a fuck."

"That's badass."

All of sudden, the air begins to buzz around us.

That can only mean one thing.

"She's here!" Alice sings, just low enough for the two of us to hear. She looks behind my shoulder towards the door. "Oh, she's cute!"

Alice claps her hands together.

"Edward, she's so fashion forward!"

I shrug. "She's wearing a sweater & pants."

"She looks like she came out of Nylon or something."

"I don't even know what that is."

"It's a fashion magazine."

"Right."

Then Alice's eyes get wide.

"She's coming towards us."

My eyes go wide too.

"What?"

"Shh!"

Alice watches as the new girl sits at the table to our left with her back towards us.

She gets a container out of her bag and opens it.

I can tell Alice is eyeing her & wants to say something.

I shoot Alice a warning look. She shoots me an exasperated one back & turns towards the new girl again.

"Your bag is really cute." Alice calls just loud enough.

The new girl's head snaps up & she turns around.

"Excuse me?"

Wow. She's really beautiful.

She has huge brown eyes, and pink tinted cheeks. She looks at Alice with a look of confusion, her eyebrows and nose scrunched up. Her lips are parted. They're so full - I want to touch them.

"I said your bag is really cute."

"Oh." She says, looking genuinely surprised. She smiles then, & my breath is taken away. "Thanks."

"Is that from Nasty Gal? I think I saw one online." Alice says, turning the simple conversation into one of her analytic musings.

The new girl smiles slightly & shakes her head.

"It's like the one on Nasty Gal, but I got this from ASOS. I do love Nasty Gal though."

I'm in awe. I didn't even know all the labels Alice talks about all the time really existed.

And the new girl's voice isn't abnormally pitched.

I want to throw my hands up & praise God for bringing a girl with a normal voice to this school.

"I like you." Alice beams, never one to beat around the bush. The new girl blushes. "Sit with us?"

"Uhhh…" She looks at Alice and then at me.

"Please?" Alice begs, putting on her adorable doe-eyed face.

* * *

**I can't believe so many people began to follow this!  
I was incredibly surprised & excited. **

**Well, this is chapter two. Let me know what you think(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

New girl nods slightly and gets her things, going to sit on the opposite end of the round table.

She looks at me, shy. So opposite of the confident girl I saw walking away just hours before.

"Hi."

I smile slightly at her.

"Hi."

"I'm Alice." Alice finally introduces herself, hand extended.

"Bella." Bella says.

So the catty girls weren't lying.

Bella looks at me expectantly.

"Oh, uh. I'm Edward." Bella smiles at me & my pulse quickens. I'm going to let Alice handle this conversations because I don't know if I can.

I haven't seen a genuinely pretty girl in forever.

"We're cousins." Alice says.

"You guys look nothing alike." Bella says.

That's very true. Alice is a midget with jet black hair & crystal blue eyes, while I'm 6 foot 3 with copper hair & green eyes. Nobody would guess that we're related.

"My mom is Asian. My dad is Edward's dad's brother."

Bella nods and begins to eat the pasta that I can now see in her container. I look down at my sack lunch & frown.

"Well that's cool. I only have my dad out here."

Alice's face automatically gets sorrowful.

"What happened to your mom?"

Bella's eyes go wide & she begins to wave her hands.

"No, it's not what you think!" Alice visibly relaxes & Bella laughs slightly. "God, no. My mom isn't hurt, or dead or anything." She winces from realization of how horrible that sounded. "She's just...still in LA. I moved here without her."

"Oh." Alice says. "You're from LA?"

I want to pinch her & tell her to stop playing dumb.

Bella gives her a look that articulates my exact thoughts. I almost burst out laughing. "You really haven't heard?"

Alice smiles. "Well I don't want to assume everything that these girls around here say is true."

"Not everything they say is true. I'm not on heroine, I didn't sleep with one of my old teachers, and I didn't emancipate from my parents. But I am from LA."

"They've said all that about you?!" Alice exclaims.

"You'd think these girls would learn to whisper. Not everyone wants to endure their high pitched pig squeals. "

Okay, _that_ made me laugh.

Bella turns to look at me with a smile. Her eyes twinkle.

"What?" she asks me.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about that earlier."

"So I'm not hearing things?"

I shake my head at her. "No, those girls couldn't talk normal if you paid them to."

"Wow." Bella shakes her head & the table goes awkwardly silent.

"What's your 5th period class?" Alice asks, ever the expert at picking up conversation.

Bella digs into her bag & gets out a neatly folded piece of paper. She unfolds it & looks it over.

"AP English with Mr. Banner."

AP English & AP Economics. This girl must be smart.

Alice smiles. "Me too! Okay, we'll walk to class together."

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, the bell rings.

Bella looks surprised.

"Did you know…?" she starts to ask.

"Alice has super powers." I say, because Alice always does stuff like this. "She can predict almost anything."

Bella gives Alice a bewildered look & Alice giggles & links arms with her as if they've been friends forever.

I'm automatically jealous of her ability to be so carefree.

"Let's go."

We all get our trash & exit the cafeteria, earning stares from almost everyone.

On our way to class, I find out that Bella's locker is three down from mine & that our 6th period is the same. Art with Ms. Cope.

All of my 5th period film class, I'm nervous. I'm not even listening to Mr. Walkins is saying about script development.

I'd love to believe I don't know why, but then I'd be lying to myself.

Bella is in my next period. And this time I won't have Alice to get over my high-strung attitude that usually keeps me from talking to girls.

By the time I've psyched myself out beyond what's necessary, the bell rings & have to make my walk to my 6th & last period of the day.

* * *

**2 updates tonight.  
****Thank you so much for those who reviewed.(:**

Please R&R if you're interested in reading more! 


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I get there & she hasn't arrived yet. I take my usual seat & wait anxiously.

I don't know why I'm so nervous. She seemed cool enough at lunch. But I tend to embarrass myself around girls that aren't airheads. That's why I don't talk to them when they are around – which is rare.

The last bell rings just as Bella walks in.

I should have walked her to class. I know where her 5th is. It's not far but she doesn't know how to get around this school. I'm such a dick.

But then she makes eye contact with me & waves slightly with a small smile on her face. She walks over to my middle row, window seat and eyes the other seat at the table.

"Do you mind?" She asks.

"Of course not." I say, trying to calm myself down.

She sits, looking cool as a cucumber. She takes her scarf off & pulls all of her hair behind her shoulders. She looks at me & smiles.

"Have you ever had Mr. Banner?"

I almost ask her if she's talk to me - I can't believe she'd start up conversation so easily - but then realize that'd be dumb because nobody else in this class gives a shit about me.

"Yeah, I have him 2nd period. And I had him sophomore year."

"Does he always sit & complain about how corrupt our school systems are?" She asks me. Her face is so alive, colored cheeks & twinkling eyes.

"Yeah, basically." I reply, smiling at her.

"He's insane." Bella giggles.

The sound runs through me, and I suddenly don't know why I was so nervous.

"If you think he's insane, just wait. Ms. Cope is the strictest art teacher alive."

"Oh God, really?"

I nod & Bella huffs.

"That sucks."

Just then, Ms. Cope walks in & begins to talk about what we're doing today.

We're going to start off by drawing circles to warm up our hands. Then we're going to practice drawing forms & shading them. We must have six to a page, and divide each page up by the type of form. Spheres, cones, cubes, and cylinders. We must draw an arrow to where the light source is coming from & draw an appropriate shadow on each figure. Then she goes up to the board & gives an example of how we must do it exactly.

By the end of her instructions, Bella looks like she's going to die.

"This woman is going to force me to kill myself." She says, after the paper & art supply boxes are passed out.

"You get used to it."

Bella shakes her head. "I don't think that's possible. I'm too much like my mom."

I want to ask her what that means, but I over-think it & then the moment has passed.

We're both silently working when Bella speaks again.

"So are you an artist?"

I think about that for a moment.

"I like to make films."

"Then you're an artist." She says emphatically.

"Well, not like this." I motion to my drawing.

"Not like this." She agrees with a nod. "But still an artist. But you're pretty good at this too."

That was a compliment, right? I should say thank you.

"What about you?" I ask instead of saying thank you. I mentally face palm.

"Yeah, I'd say I am. Aspiring, of course...I do a lot of things - mostly drawing, painting & taking pictures."

"So you're a photographer as well?"

"Mhmm. I have film photo with Mr. Thomas."

"I took that last year. Great class."

"Mr. Thomas seems really cool. & I love film - developing it & all that. I also love the way it looks & smells."

I almost exclaim when she says that. The smell of freshly developed film is so addictive.

"Shhh, you two!" Ms. Cope comes over to us. "No talking in my class."

After she leaves, I can hear Bella let out an exasperated sigh & I chuckle.

"Lord help me." She says.

We remain silent until the end of school bell rings.

* * *

**One more chapter of EPOV before we move over to Bella.**

**Also I wanted to know if anyone was interested in me posting the links to things like Bella's clothes & music?  
**

******Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella gets up & gets all her things together.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She calls at me as she walks out of the class.

I hold back so I'm not awkwardly walking next to her after she says goodbye.

After she is officially out of range, I meet up with Alice at her locker and we head towards the parking lot.

When we get outside, we can hear Queen's _Bohemian Rhapsody _blasting from somebody's car.

It doesn't take more than one guess to find out whose car it's coming from.

"That girl is awesome." Alice says, smiling.

"She is." I agree, as we get in my car.

"Oooh, does Eddie have a crush?"

God, here it goes.

"Shut up, Alice. & don't call me that." I roll my eyes & start the car.

"You do, don't you?"

"She's very pretty, but I barely know her. So no, I don't have a crush."

"You can have a crush without knowing someone." She argues.

That's true.

"No you can't. And even if you could, that'd be the dumbest crush ever."

My argument is invalid.

"You're just mad 'cause I'm right." Alice sings, turning up the radio. "Now take us home!"

I shake my head but pull the car out of the parking lot & head home.

"I wonder where she lives."

Bad things happen when you wonder things, Alice.

"Probably nowhere near us so I'm not going to try & find her."

"I hadn't even thought of that!" Alice exclaims.

Fuck.

"'C mon, Edward!"

"No."

"Edward, please!" She draws out the words to the point of whining.

"Ugh, stop whining! Fine. Jesus."

I begin to drive us around Forks. It doesn't take long until we find her Prius parked outside of a small blue house.

"That's her car. Can we go now?"

"Isn't that Chief Swan's house?" Alice asks.

Realization sets in. "Fuck, I think you're right."

The daughter of a cop.

Tread lightly, Edward. You don't want to get yourself shot.

And then through the window, I see Bella walking around.

She's wearing a tight striped t-shirt & small tight black shorts.

I think my dick just weeped.

Her legs are so fit looking from here. She turns around & bends over to pick something up.

Okay I'm positive my dick is weeping.

Her ass_ is_ "fine". Those joks were 100% accurate for once.

I know my eyes are bulging out of my head.

Bella pulls a hoodie over her head & then a duffle bag. She yells something & then goes in the direction of the door. I see her in the other window opening it.

"Fuck."

I slam on the gas, and am halfway down the street by the time Bella is out of her house & looking towards us.

"Calm down, Eddie. She doesn't know it's us."

"Don't call me that."

"I wonder where she's going."

"I don't know, but I know that I need to get home. Now."

Alice looks at me confused & then down at my lap.

"Ew! Gross! Edward!"

"You wanted to go find her house. Not me."

"Well if I'd have known I'd be stuck in the car with a boner the whole way back home, I wouldn't have asked."

I chuckle, because I know I've won this time.

"Shut up!" Alice huffs, and my chuckle turns to a laugh.

"You're disgusting." She says, shaking her head & looking out the window.

I look over at her with a smile. "Love you too, Al."

* * *

**Tk, tsk. Teen boys just can't keep it in their pants. **

**Tomorrow is BPOV!**

**& I'll put the links up for Bella's 1st outfit & the song from chapter 1 on my bio. **

**Thanks for reading & please let me know what you think(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

The first day of school went so close to what I'd planned, I could have just stayed in bed & envisioned it without any problems.

I was aware that most of the people here would disgust me with all their gossiping whispers.

The few times I'd been out of my dad's house, there were quite a few Chatty Cathy's - at the stores, in the restaurants - so I didn't think the high school would be any different.

I was right about most of it.

Alice & Edward were the exception - they seemed nice. Different than my friends back home, definitely, but nice nonetheless.

I think I'm going to stay with them - There isn't anyone at the school that I can stand.

"Bells, your mom's on the phone for you."

I stop packing my gym bag midway and make my way downstairs.

When my dad sees me, he shoots me the stink eye.

"What are you wearing, Isabella?"

I look down at my dancing clothes – a t-shirt & dancer shorts.

"Dancing clothes."

"Isabella." His tone is warning & I roll my eyes.

I knew this would happen.

"Dad, I've been wearing stuff like this to dance for 5 years now. It's really not that big of a deal."

"Your mother gave you too much freedom." He huffs, handing me the phone.

"What's this about freedom?" I can hear my mom in my ear.

"Nothing ma'." I sigh. "Just going to dance & dad's having a fit about my clothes."

"They're not appropriate!" I can hear Charlie from the living room.

"Tell him to stop being such an old man." My mom laughs & I smile. "How are you, Bellsy?"

"Good. First day went as expected."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's whatever. Girls are bitches."

"Language."

"Sorry."

"So is that good or bad?"

"They just talked shi-stuff about me all day. I expected it, so it doesn't bother me at all."

"Did you meet anyone nice?" She asks, sounding saddened by my first day playback, so I decide it's better to tell her the positives. I didn't want her freaking out like she had when I first moved to LA.

"Mhhmm. There's these cousins - Alice & Edward. They're nice."

"Edward? A boy?"

"Really, mom?"

"Is he cute?"

I sigh into the phone.

"Is he?"

"Yeah, he's cute mom."

She squeals. My mom's more immature than me most of the time.

"Oh, tell me all about him!"

"I can't, I have to go to dance."

"Oh." She sounds sad again & I feel horrible.

"I'll call you later though."

That should keep her content for now.

"Okay Bella. Have a goodnight."

"You too, ma'. Bye."

I hang up the phone & head back upstairs to pack my bag. I bring everything downstairs to head out. I put my shoes & hoodie on & then tell my dad I'm leaving.

All of a sudden, the sound of screeching tires can be heard very close to my house.

I quickly open the front door & look outside, but I can only see the back end of a silver car far away down the street.

"Hmmm."

"What was that, Bella?"

"A car...dunno whose it is though." I look back down the street where the car has disappeared. "I'm leaving."

"Alright. Bye Bells."

I close the door behind me and begin my drive to Port Angeles for my dance lesson.

* * *

**So Bella didn't live in LA her whole life?**

**Secrets, secrets.**

**I might update again later tonight.**

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

"And one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. One, two three, four – lift your leg higher Bella – five, six, seven, eight."

We're doing warm ups at my dance class, just like we have been for the past hour & a half.

Jazz walk, jazz walk, pirouette, step, jump, spin. Lunges back to beginning wall.

It was incredibly tedious. Siobhan has been working us to the point of being drenched.

But I absolutely love it.

It relieves me of any bad feelings I could potentially have after today at school.

Working out until I'm exhausted like this is what keeps me sane.

At the end of every day, I work myself until I'm feeling happily neutral about my life. And because of this, I'm one hell of a dancer.

I don't practice because I want to get better – I practice because my body needs it.

Siobhan finally calls an end to the torture, and groans of relief fill the studio. I collapse on the floor right where I am.

I stare at my sock covered feet until my vision clouds & I'm thinking more than seeing.

Thinking about nothing in particular – about the wood on the floors, the dirt on my socks, the way sweat feels soaking my hair.

"Here." Snaps me out of my thoughts. I look up to see Angela above me with a cold water bottle in her hand.

"Thank you!" I let out an exaggerated sigh, sounding like some kind of ogre.

"You're welcome!" Ang replies in the same voice, collapsing on the floor next to me.

We both giggle & dive into our waters. Once satisfied, we both lay back on the floor next to each other.

Ang turns to look at me.

"So…?"

I look back at her, honestly confused.

"What?"

"First day of school today?"

"Oh, right. That."

Angela & I have known each other since we were kids – back when my parents were together living in Port Angeles. We went to the same Kindergarten.

After they divorced, every time I came to visit my dad, I visited her as well. We never fell out of touch.

She's the only reason I decided to move back to Washington. My dad had moved from Port Angeles to Forks, but at least Angela was within reaching distance if Forks became too much to handle. Unlike everywhere else I've lived, I had a mini support system here.

"Tell me about it!" I sigh like an ogre again. "Stop that, Bella."

I roll my eyes & smile. "It was okay. People around here are so catty - worse than in when I was in Arizona. But it doesn't bother me much. I've taught myself to be numb."

"I told you to expect that around here. Nothing exciting ever happens. So whenever something relatively news worthy occurs, they leech onto it."

"That's really sad."

"You've gone through worse though. You're a tough cookie."

"That's true. I'll be fine. I've got you!" I say, giving her a toothy grin. She returns mine with her own.

"Met anyone nice yet?"

"Yeah, actually. These cousins Alice & Edward."

"The Cullens?!"

"Uhh…?" I don't really know the answer to that.

"They're probably the Cullens."

I shrug. "Is that bad?"

"No. They're just rich. Their dad is like a town hero."

"_Their_ dad? Aren't they cousins?"

"They live together. I don't really know what's up with that though."

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm indeed."

"Okay chickadees, I'm locking up for the night." Siobhan says, appearing above us.

I look around & notice that all the other girls have gone, leaving just Ang & I staring up at the ceiling.

We both get up & say goodnight to Siobhan.

We load up in my car so I can drive Ang home & she plugs my iPod up.

"What are you in the mood for tonight?"

I think about it.

"Something upbeat. KPop would be nice, actually."

Angela scrolls through my iPod until suddenly the techno beats of 2NE1's song '_I Love You'_ fills my car.

Ang & I pull out of the parking lot singing along as best we can.

"You gonna make a move on him?" Ang asks after the song ends & transitions into the next one.

"On who?" I ask, confused.

"Edward?"

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Because I know you. And I know your type."

"Shut up, Angela."

"He's really cute."

"Angela."

"I hear he's artsy."

"Ang."

"And that he's not a man-slut."

"Ela."

"Bella!" Angela sighs. "I know that this is hard for you, but I've heard he's really nice. Just get to know him, okay? Don't be all...cold & misleading like you do."

"What does that even mean?" I mumble. "And how do you even know about him?"

"My Nana lives is Forks."

I sigh, knowing I can't keep anything from her now.

She senses I'm done talking, and turns the music up.

* * *

**Bella, Bella, Bella. **

**Whose frustrated & confused?**

**I know I am. **

**Thanks for reading & let me know what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I woke up this fine Tuesday morning, feeling like I'd be fun to wear something even more edgy than I did yesterday.

Just to get all the girls to talk.

It's amusing to know that I can manipulate them without much effort on my part.

I heard all of them talking yesterday about how tight my pants were.

I wanted to turn around and verbally backhand them.

But I didn't. I held it in. I let them think what they wanted.

I knew that if they ever crossed the line, I'd knock them out - & it wouldn't be done verbally.

I wont let history repeat itself.

I decide to throw on a black leather mini skirt, black tights, a faded pink t-shirt & black wedge heel boots. I look outside at the overcast skies & opt for an over-sized denim jacket & a grey beanie.

I know the skirt is going to throw the girls at school through a loop, and I smile triumphantly at myself in the mirror.

When I pull up to the school playing The Stooges '_Search & Destroy',_ I'm positive I'm the only person in the parking lot who knows what song it is.

But then I look up & see Edward & Alice standing by his car, both with smiles of approval on their faces.

I have a feeling they appreciate my song choice.

Edward looks really good today in his caramel brown jeans, black button up jacket & orange beanie...that pulls his hair out of his face, baring his entire handsome face at me. His eyes threw me into a tail spin more than once yesterday. And that jaw...it was hard to focus in art class since I kept sneaking glances at his profile.

His clothes were impeccable yesterday as well. A man that dresses well gets brownie points from me any day.

I wonder if Alice dresses him. Because she looks equally as fashion forward in her pink sweater dip-dyed in faded black dye, designer jeans & peacoat.

I look down at myself and almost feel bad for looking like a hobo. But then I can see the girls at the outdoor table looking at me in disgust. It's magnificent.

I get out of my car & walk over to them.

"Morning!" Alice chirps.

"Morning." I reply, smiling. I look at Edward. "We're both wearing beanies." I motion to mine on my head.

He looks at it & nods with a smile.

"Yeah, we are. Mine is cooler though. It's orange." He draws out the word 'orange' as if he's bragging.

"Don't hate on grey." I scoff. "It's a great color & I frankly believe it's under appreciated by people like you."

He chuckles - eyes crinkling - & turns to enter the school building without another word. Alice & I follow, myself blushing at being caught off guard by his laugh.

"Your skirt is really cute, Bella." Alice says, looking me over.

"Oh, thank you." We come up by the girls at the table. "It's real leather." I say to her, loud enough so I know they hear.

Alice sees what I'm trying to do & begins giggling. She links arms with me, tugging me to catch up alongside Edward, whose long legs have taken him many strides ahead of us.

Next to him, I realize just how tall he is. He towers over my short 5'3" frame. Probably by an entire foot.

I bite my lip in an attempt to hold in my sigh of longing as I think about how attractive tall guys are.

The whole way to 1st period, I'm busy being ashamed at myself for crushing on a boy so soon.

* * *

**Ohhh, Bella.**

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

The day went by uneventfully. I decided to read in most of my classes – even in the AP ones.

I never felt like I missed a thing when class would end.

I realized by the time 3rd was over that the rest of the year was probably going to play out much like this.

Dreary & uneventful.

"I cannot contain my overwhelming bouts of excitement about going to school here." I say to Alice at lunch, with dead eyes & a monotone voice.

Edward laughs behind his sandwich & it makes me smile.

"I'm sure our levels of excitement are about the same." Alice replies.

"And you've lived here your whole lives?" Alice nods. "Shit. It's my second day & I'm ready to leave."

"Don't leave us yet, Bella! This is the first time we've had an addition to our group." Alice looks at me wide eyed & I smile at her.

"I won't leave you. Doesn't mean this isn't dreadful."

Silence envelops the table.

"Do you guys want to go outside?" I ask, looking out the window. The foggy skies are looking very enticing right now.

"Why?" Alice asks.

"I dunno. Back in LA, grey skied days weren't so frequent. I appreciated them & they made me happy. The sunshine was really annoying by the time September hit."

"It was still sunny in September?"

"Yeah. Really hot too. I'd buy my fall clothes & beg the weather for a chance to wear them. Whenever I woke up to a fog filled morning, I'd rejoice."

Alice looks like she's processing what I just said. Edward looks like he's a little too focused on his lunch.

"So do you want to go outside?" I ask again.

Edward shoots out of his chair. He shrugs & shoves his hands in his jacket pockets. "Sure, let's go."

Alice looks between the two of us & sighs, putting her jacket back on & standing.

It's really cold outside. I can feel my cheeks & nose turning pink.

"Yes!" I rejoice. I've always loved the way the cold felt on my skin.

I look at the front lawn, still dewy at 12 in the afternoon, and walk on to it.

Instinct takes over and & I let myself fall to my knees, collapsing until I'm cheek first in the dirt, with my body flat against the ground.

I can feel the water soaking my jacket & through my tights. But it feels amazing on my skin.

I see a pair of big, Converse covered feet come into my line of vision.

"What are you doing?" Edward's deep voice asks from above me.

"Becoming one with nature." I reply with a really goofy accent.

The feet disappear & are soon replaced with his face.

His green eyes are aligned & boring into mine.

"Hi." I say, dumbly.

"Hi." He replies.

"You guys are weird." Alice mutters above us. I hear her rustling & her knees come into view in my peripherals.

I tilt my head up & look at her.

"You can't half-ass being one with nature." I argue, pointing to her sitting form.

She rolls her eyes but zips up her jacket & lies down like the two of us.

We didn't speak. Just enjoy the heavy silence that a foggy day will bring.

We could hear the school bell ring in the background, but none of us got up.

I don't think any of us wanted to.

Once I'd accepted that I was going to miss class, I close my eyes & rest my head on my arms.

I think about Edward's green eyes. I wonder what they're talking about, but I wont let myself listen.

So I allow the thick blackness to envelop me until I fall asleep.

* * *

**Skipping class on the 2nd day? **

**& what's going to happen when she wakes up?**

**Let me know what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

I wake up to nudges on my arm, making my face move & slip into the wet grass.

My eye brows scrunch & I let out a whine.

I turn away from the nudges, not ready to deal with whatever it is.

The nudging continues.

"Bella." A deep voice calls to me. "Bella wake up."

I recognize this voice as Edward.

"Edward?" I ask, my voice sleepy.

"Yeah, it's me."

I pull my body up & rub the water from my cheeks. I look around & notice Alice isn't around.

"Where's Alice?" I ask.

Edward's face falls a little & I don't know why.

"Oh, uh. She went to sixth."

I nod & shake my head, trying to get myself to wake up. I rub my eyes until I am finally satisfied with my state of awake.

Edward is sitting across from me, looking down, playing with the grass.

I look at the beanie on his head.

I don't know why, but I'm totally obsessed with it.

I want to hold it, smell it. It's intriguing.

I touch the beanie on my head & get an idea.

"Wanna trade?" I ask him, pointing to his beanie.

He doesn't know what I'm pointing at for a while, looking around behind him until he realizes what I'm asking.

"So now you like orange?" He replies, taking me off guard. He's smirking at me, and it's totally hot. I swoon inside.

"I never said I disliked orange, just that you shouldn't hate on grey."

He looks like he's pondering over my statement before he sighs dramatically.

"Well alright then." He takes the beanie off of his head & I remove mine.

We switch beanies in one swift motion, our fingers grazing slightly.

My pulse quickens & I try my hardest to keep my blush from appearing on my cheeks.

I put his hat on my head & he puts mine on his. We look at each other & begin to laugh.

"Looks good on you." Edward says.

Now I blush.

"Thanks."

Should I say he looks nice in my hat?

We're silent & I realize I miss Alice. I'm not always the best at conversation.

The whole way to 6th yesterday, I prepped myself to strike conversation with Edward. Then I basically attacked him as soon as I sat down. I wanted to swallow myself whole.

"How far into 6th are we?"

"About ten minutes."

I want to ask him why he woke me up.

"Do you want to do something?" I ask instead.

He looks a bit taken aback by my suggestion. "I mean…we can't show up to class 10 minutes late, so I thought-" I automatically backtrack.

"There's a park about 20 minutes away, walking." He cuts me off. He gives me an opening. I take it.

"I can drive." I say. Edward nods but doesn't say anything, so I get up & walk over to my car. He follows & gets in when I unlock the door.

"What do you want to listen to?" I ask, as I turn the car on.

Edward looks confused, not aware of my driving routine.

"I always have to pick something to drive to. Since it's your first time in my car, you can pick. I won't pull out until it's started."

I hand him my iPod hooked up to my stereo. He looks at me questioningly again before he begins to search through it.

I can feel myself becoming irrationally nervous, anxious to see if we have any music in common. Normally I wouldn't care what anyone thinks, but for some reason I want us to share something.

But then his whole face lights up.

"Your iPod is amazing." He's still looking at it, scrolling. "I don't know what to pick."

My heart sings.

"Anything you're in the mood for."

He searches for a bit longer & then the opening drums of Alphabeat's _'Fascination'_ fills the car.

"Nice!" I exclaim. "I haven't listened to these guys in forever. I didn't even think anybody knew who they are."

"Alice & I love Alphabeat." Edward says, and then begins to sing along with their lead girl singer.

_Easy living killed the young dudes  
In the high boots  
__Teenage in the pace age  
That's when love burns  
And now it's your turn_

I can tell he's singing in a higher octave than his voice goes, because it keeps cracking. I'm in a fit on giggles in my seat.

I haven't witnessed Edward goof off since I met him, so seeing him singing like an idiot is a pleasant surprise.

I can feel all my barriers of insecurity fall away along with his.

By the time the chorus hits, we're both wailing our way down the street.

* * *

**Adventure!  
What will these two do for the remainder of school?**

**Let me know what you think(: & all links are in my bio.**


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

She's sitting on the swing in front of the seesaw where I sit, elevated above me. We're both holding paper cups, warm with our selected drinks.

"What's LA like?" We've been silent for a while. I feel like I need to take a chance & ask something. The question isn't too hard hitting, so I think it will work.

Bella looks up into the sky.

"Well…I didn't live in LA, really. I lived in this city called Echo Park, in LA county."

"Oh," I reply, "then what's Echo Park like?"

"There's a lot more people around than there are here. It's an artsy community. Very cultured. We had art walks every summer. I went to a small school, that was a magnet school for artists. It wasn't a bad school for the most part. Where I lived was also very close to Dodger Stadium, so we snuck into baseball games a lot. And I had a car, so the summers were spent at the beach. It was pretty fun."

"That sounds like an indie film lifestyle." I say, trying to be funny.

She smiles & rolls her eyes. "It wasn't that great. But it was better than here…I wonder what's going on there right now."

"Why did you leave?" I ask, tentative. I don't know if she'll answer, or if I should ask. If it's confidential.

"I've moved a lot for different reasons. I was living in Port Angeles when I was little, moved from there because my parents split. Left with my mom for Arizona. That didn't last too long. I had a lot of…issues there. Moved to Los Angeles for a fresh start & it was fine for a while. Then stuff began to blow up & it felt like a repeat of what had happened to me before was going to happen again, so I left & moved back here."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. I realized I needed to reinvent myself, and you can't do that in a community that knows you so well. The people around you don't change with you, and it becomes difficult to move forward."

I really want to ask about what had happened, but I don't want to push her. I don't know how she'll react. I'm proud of myself for getting her to talk so much already. I know Alice would be proud of me for holding substantial conversation.

"You seem wise." I reply.

"I've just gone through a lot. I feel like an adult already. But you seem pretty adult too."

"I'm more tired than anything. I don't know how I'll act in a different setting. But here, I'll be tired & boring & mature."

"I don't think you're boring." She says, smiling slightly.

I smile back. "I think you're a lot more interesting than me."

"Well I think I'm boring, so I guess we have a tie."

"I'll settle for a draw this time."

"What happens next time?"

I take a sip of my drink and look at her, squinting. "I'll just have to convince you that I'm right."

Bella bursts out laughing. "Like that will ever happen."

"Stubborn?"

"Just always right."

I smirk. "Women."

Bella smiles at me, with sparkling eyes & pink cheeks, with her curly brown hair surrounding her. I want to tell her that she's beautiful.

"That's a great picture." I say, more to myself than to her. But then realize she heard. I can feel my ears getting hot.

Her cheeks turn pinker, and she looks away.

I want to hold her, just to know what it feels like.

* * *

**So they spent their time at the park.**

**I think I'll post the next one right away.**

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

We can both feel the tension between us, but neither of us advances.

Bella breaks the silence. "What's your life story? I gave you the short version of mine."

"It's pretty lame, but I've lived here my whole life, with my parents. Alice moved in when she was five. We've lived together since then. I've gone to the Forks school district my whole life. I basically hate everyone except for my family. I want to move away for college. Go to an art school. Maybe CalArts. Study film production."

"I don't know how you survived living here so long. But I can see why you're tired. How'd you get into film?"

"I've always loved movies. I'd just watch movies all the time. And then when I was 13, my parents got me this rinky-dink video camera & editing software. I was hooked. I started looked up a lot of stuff on the internet. I saved up money to get better equipment. Took film classes. I dunno, it's just something I've always loved. I love the idea that I can create a different reality. As you can see, the reality of Forks isn't a very exciting one."

"No kidding." Bella scoffs.

"What do you want to go to college for?" I ask after a pause.

"Probably dance."

"Dance?" I'm shocked by that.

"Yeah, I've been dancing since I was little."

I think back to art class, and her talking about what she did artistically.

"You never mentioned that when I asked about your artistic abilities."

Bella shrugs. "It's weird, but I see dance as life, not as an art form that I do. I am dance, dance is everything. I've been doing it since I was young. Photography, painting, writing, drawing. They're all hobbies I picked up. But dance is just…life. If I don't dance in a day, I can't sleep. My body needs it."

"That's pretty intense."

"I guess so. It's not as serious as it sounds. It's just what it is."

"What kind of dance?"

"I like contemporary, jazz, hip hop & ballet."

"Hip hop?"

Bella smiles at me. "Of course."

I remember her state of dress when we saw her at her house & everything clicks.

"Did you find somewhere to dance here?"

"Oh yeah. I had to. I didn't even think about moving here until I found a studio."

"Where is it?"

"It's in Port Angeles. My childhood friend dances there, so it's a good fit."

"You have friends here?" I ask, wanting to learn as much as I can about her.

"Just one, her name is Angela. I knew her in kindergarten. We were besties & when I moved we stayed in touch. I'd see her whenever I can to visit my dad."

"That's cool that you aren't so alone here."

"Yeah, I have my dad & I have her & I have Alice & I have you. That's enough for me. I'm content."

My heart speeds up when she says that & I forget to reply, too wrapped up in my own head.

We both get up after a while & decide to head back to school or else Alice will have our heads.

In the car Bella asks about why Alice & I live together.

I don't really know what to say.

"It's not my story to tell. You'll have to ask her."

Bella nods but doesn't say anything more.

* * *

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

"She's a dancer, Alice!" I exclaimed, hitting my head against the headrest.

We're on our way home, & I'm telling a nosey Alice about Bella & I's outing.

"Oooh, a dancer? That's hot." I look at her sideways. "What? It is! …Do you want to find her dance studio?"

"No, Alice!"

I sigh, exasperated. Hanging out with Alice is always draining.

"Gosh, okay. Moody. What else did you talk about?"

"Her past. She use to live here as a kid, ya know? In Port Angeles. And then she moved to Arizona, _then_ LA. Then here."

"Wow, that's a lot of moving."

"Yeah. And she has a pretty bad past apparently, but she didn't explain it." Alice nods along with me as I relay the day's events. "She listens to a lot of good music. We drove to Alphabeat." Alice smiles & looks at me.

"Really?!"

"Mhmm. And she had some of your kpop shit on her iPod. Blech."

"No way! Oh my god, we're meant to be best friends." Alice beams.

"She has a childhood friend living here, by the way."

"Really?"

"yeah, some chick named…Angela, I think. Lives in Port Angeles."

"Oh, that's cool. We need to meet her."

"Of course we do." I mumble, already knowing that she won't give up on the idea until it happens. I let silence envelop us & debate with myself whether or not I should tell her what else we talked about. I decide it's best to just tell her so she isn't caught off gaurd. "She also asked why you live with me."

The car goes silent & the air gets thick.

"What did you say?" Alice asks finally.

"That she had to ask you." I can see Alice nod in my peripherals. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah…it is. I like her, and I feel like she should know. Maybe if we show her we trust her, she'll open up to us too?"

I shrug. "We've only known her for two days."

"Yeah, but I get a feeling about her. She's really genuine. I say get all the emotional stuff out of the way so we can focus on the fun stuff."

I don't know if that's such a good idea, but I am curious about Bella. I just don't want to push anyone into relaying something they don't want to.

We pull up to the house & I can see my mom through the window.

We unhook ourselves & get out.

"Momma E!" Alice sings as she opens the front door.

"My babies!" My mom says, walking out of the living room.

"Hi mom." I say, and give her a hug after Alice.

"Edward skipped class & hung out with Bella!" Alice rats me out automatically.

"Oh my god! Brat!" I exclaim, lunging for her. She's quicker than me.

"Edward!"

"Mom!" I whine, already dreading this.

Alice is now sunk into the arm chair, looking satisfied.

"You skipped class?"

"It was just film & art! Alice skipped AP English!" I turn attention back to the brat across the living room.

"Alice!" My mom turns to Alice who has the nerve to look sorry.

"Sorry Esme."

"AP English?!"

"We didn't even do anything today."

"I don't care."

Alice sighs and sinks lower into the arm chair.

I stick my tongue out at her & she sticks hers back.

"This is your last year, and I don't want you two to fall off track. You've worked too hard. So don't you guys get lazy on me."

Alice & I both sigh.

"So, what happened with Bella?"

And suddenly I decide that the upcoming conversation is going be worse than the previous one.

* * *

**Esme seems just as nosey as Alice.**

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

"We just got some drinks & went to the park & talked." I say, trying to downplay today's events.

"Is she nice?" My mom asks anyway. I sigh loudly.

"Yeah, she's nice. She's a dancer. She has a bad past, but I don't know about it yet."

"You just met her."

"That's what I said!" I exclaim, looking pointedly at Alice.

"He thinks she's pretty!" Alice replies.

"Do you? What does she look like?" My mom asks, and I already know where this is going.

"She is pretty, Momma E... Actually!" Alice says, and I know I'm correct "Let's find her Facebook."

I groan, my mom claps, & Alice jumps out of the chair to get her laptop.

I make my way out of the room & my mom calls my name, effectively stopping me.

Alice is running down the stairs almost tripping as she tries to work on the computer & walk at the same time.

"I found it!" Alice screams, barreling into the room.

"Let me see!" My mom demands as Alice runs over to her with the laptop. "Oh she is cute."

My curiosity gets the better for me as I go over to them & look at Bella's Facebook.

Her profile picture is of her making this really adorably dorky face next to a girl with wavy hair & in glasses.

"Does she have any more pictures?" My mom asks.

Alice clicks under photos & tons of pictures show up.

"None of her stuff is private." Alice says aloud.

"I feel weird doing this." I say. Alice waves me off & clicks through them.

Bella with the same girl in dance class, Bella at a backyard party with a bunch of kids, Bella holding a cat, Bella half asleep, Bella in a pool laughing, Bella shooting a gun with Chief Swan, Bella kissing some girls cheek.

I realize these are her tagged photos. Alice stops part-way through & clicks to go through her profile pictures. I'm relieved to find that none of them are pose-y pictures of her pulling a duck face.

They're all really natural – her camping, her in a paint covered shirt, her on Halloween dressed like Sailor Moon.

Alice freaked out with that one.

"Sailor Moon is my favorite! Edward!" She exclaims, as if I don't understand how serious this matter is.

"I know, Alice."

I keep my voice as monotone as possible, because in all honestly – these pictures of her in the pool, at dance, in costumes – all contain very skimpy clothing. Not whorish – just showing skin.

I don't know how to handle myself right now.

"I'm going to go do homework." I say & turn to go upstairs before anyone can protest.

"Edward, you should bring her around!" My mom yells after me & I grunt in response.

Alice cheers & her & my mom being to discuss in that girl-y way that they do.

When I reach my bedroom, I shed myself of my jacket & hat, power up my computer & proceed to look through Bella's pictures at my own – very slow – pace.

I can't help but stare at her legs in shorts - something she hasn't worn here - her flat stomach in a bikini, her bare arms in a tank top.

By the time dinner is ready, I've decided Bella Swan is the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on.

* * *

**The hormones are a'ragin' with this one.**

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

I'm currently drowning in a pool of my own sweat, waiting for Bella to show up at my house.

It's Friday at 7 – and Bella is suppose to be spending the night. Alice is out picking her up from dance.

I'm sitting at home, freaking out.

I cleaned by room as soon as I got home – I don't know why I assume she'll even be in there. Alice is the one who invited her.

I'd been waiting for this day since Wednesday when Alice asked her during lunch. Bella had confirmed without a second thought, & continued to act normal for the rest of the week.

My mom was totally on board, my dad couldn't care less. And lord knows Alice was ecstatic. So I'm pretty sure I'm the only one going insane about this.

When I can hear the door being unlocked, I can feel my insides screaming for me to go upstairs. If I lock myself in my room, I can make it out without fail tonight.

"She really is pretty." I can hear Alice.

"Yeah, Ang is my total girl crush. I wish I had her hair." Bella replies. "Your hair is amazing too."

"Aw shucks." Alice giggles.

"Wow." Bella says, sounding breathless. I can only guess she's inside now. "Your house is amazing."

"Thanks, we get that a lot."

"I'll bet."

I can hear them walking toward the kitchen. Where I am currently seated in a bar stool. Demolishing a bagel with my hands.

Bella walks in & is about to say something when she sees me.

She smiles brightly like she does everytime she walks into 6th.

"Hi Edward." She waves.

I look her up & down. She has on a red sweater that exposes a sliver of stomach that I can't help stare at & her jeans are snug against her thighs.

I almost forget to reply.

"Hey. How are you?"

You're suppose to show interest in a girl's well-being right?

I'm guess I did something right because she's still smiling.

"I'm great, thanks. Your house is awesome."

"Thanks." I say, at a loss for words.

I look down at my bagel.

"Uhhh, do you want to eat something?" I hold up my ripped up bagel & Bella bites her lip like she's holding in a laugh.

I don't care if she wants to laugh at my bagel, the sight of her lip caught in her teeth makes me want to lose control.

"Well, not that." She points to the bagel. "But a snack would be nice."

She walks more into the kitchen until she's right next to me, with Alice to her left.

"What do you guys have?"

"A lot of things." I reply like an idiot.

Alice rolls her eyes at me & goes over to the fridge.

Bella looks down at my bagel. "Actually…are you going to eat that?"

I shake my head & she picks up a piece of the bagel, popping it in her mouth.

I almost choke on air at the sight of her fingers in her mouth. I realize I need to get out of the kitchen or I'll die.

"I'll be right back." I say, and shoot out of my chair. I run upstairs, slamming my door behind me.

Holy hell, this chick doesn't even know what she's doing.

Or does she?

* * *

**Tsk, tsk, tsk Bella. Stop teasing poor Eddie.**

**BPOV next chapter. Outfit under bio.**

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

By the time Edward comes back downstairs, Alice & I have migrated to the den & we're in the middle of playing Womanizer on Just Dance.

Snacks are all over the coffee table & Esme is in the kitchen making dinner.

"Alice?" Edward calls from out of the room.

"We're in the den." She calls back. I'm kicking her ass on this game. "Bella, this isn't fair. You're a dancer."

"Excuses, excuses." I reply with a laugh as I continue to hit every dance move perfectly.

"Wow. Should I be covering my eyes ladies?" I hear Edward say form behind me, sarcasm lacing his voice.

I laugh, recognizing that the dance moves for this song are a bit seductive.

"We got hot bodies, Eddie, & we're gonna flaunt them!" Alice says.

Edward lets out a disgusted noise. "Ew, squirt. You wish your body was hot. & don't call me that."

I find their frequent banters to be hilarious. The closest thing I have to a sister is Angela & we have them all the time.

"Our bodies _are_ hot, Edward." I say, interrupting them. "But it's my hot body that's about to win Just Dance."

The song comes to a close & I win like I said. Alice groans dramatically & I do a victory lap around the coffee table.

"How are you not tired?! We played 4 games in a row!" Alice exclaims & collapses on the floor.

"Girl, I dance for hours on end a day. This little pee-wee game has nothing on me." I begin to dance around & whoop loudly.

Edward's sitting on the arm of the couch, shaking his head & holding in laughter as he looks over at Alice.

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" Esme calls from the kitchen.

I stop my whooping & help Alice off the floor. The group of us walk into the kitchen to find who I'm guessing is Edward's father at the table already.

"Daddy C!" Alice calls out & gives him a hug.

"Hey dad." Edward says, taking a seat.

"No hug?" His dad asks, outstretching his arms to Edward. Edward shoots him a 'you're joking me' look back & I laugh under my breath. "I don't want your hugs anyway. I'm completely satisfied with Alice's."

"That's because I'm the better child."

"Exactly. A child." Edward retaliates.

"Just jealous." Alice sings back.

Esme shoots them a look that tells them to stop before something starts.

Edward's dad looks in my direction.

"And you must be Bella." He reaches his hand out towards me & I take it. "Hi, I'm Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you. Your home is beautiful." I reply.

"Carlisle, tell the girl to stop it! She's been complimenting our home since she got here." Esme jokes, shooting me a smile.

I smile back, but can't help the blush that spreads over my cheeks.

"Don't mind my wife. She can't ever leave people be." Carlisle replies.

"I think your wife is just lovely." I say back & Carlisle gives me a knowing smile.

So cute.

"Oh you're just too sweet. It's been so long since we've had new company. We're so glad you're here." Esme says. "Now, sit down & eat everyone."

I look at the table & realize that the seat next to Edward is the only one left.

I sit in it & Edward looks over at me & smiles.

I return it & look over the food.

Esme really outdid herself – pasta, bread, salad.

"Oh my god, this looks amazing." I gush, like a total spaz.

Edward snorts & I shoot him a playful glare.

He shoots the look back at me & then bumps my shoulder with his. I bump his back & then begin to put food on my plate.

"Ooooh, look at the love birds." Alice coos from the other end of the table.

A hot blush instantly makes its way onto my face. Edward looks at Alice, pissed.

"Brat."

"Loser."

"Kids."

I just stuff food into my mouth in an attempt to swallow my embarrassment.

* * *

**The tease has been caught!**

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

I didn't speak the rest of dinner – except for the polite thank you I said afterwards. I left the room as soon as I could without being rude.

I could tell Alice thought she'd screwed up with that comment, because the entirety of dinner was spent in silence. As soon as we were back in the den, she apologized. She didn't really need to – I figure in the end it was my own social awkwardness that put us in that situation.

"Alice, I told you it was fine." I say for the billionth time.

Alice sighs. "Bella, I made your first ever dinner at my house the most awkward thing ever."

"Woman!" I snap. She looks at me wide-eyed. "Stop it! It's not like I'm never coming back. It really isn't a big deal. Can we just drop it?" I want to just shake her for being so ridiculous.

"So I haven't chased you away? Why didn't you say so?"

I slap my palm against my forehead.

I hear Edward's distinct laugh coming from the entrance.

"Now you know how I feel." He says & plops down on the couch next to me.

I turn & look at him. "I feel so sorry for you."

"You guys suck." Alice says and sits in front of the couch, facing us.

Edward & her exchange stuck out tongues.

"What do you guys want to do?" I ask, breaking up their ugly face war.

"Listen to music? Eat? Watch a movie? Oh my God, Bella! We can do each other's hair & nails."

"I'm out." Edward interrupts & I laugh out loud.

"Alice, c'mon, let's find something we can all do."

"We have a huge movie collection." Edward says.

I shrug. "That's fine with me. What do you have?"

"I want to watch The Devil Wears Prada." Alice says.

"Holy shit, I'm definitely leaving then."

"Leave then! You're banning everything fun."

"Is there a happy medium we can reach?" I ask them, knowing from this past week that if they start, they won't stop.

They both look deep in thought for a long time. & then something flashes over both of their faces & they point at one another.

"Amelie." They say in unison.

Alice automatically gets up to go get it.

"Amelie?" I ask Edward after we're alone.

"Yeah, it's a French film. A love story – for Alice. Beautifully shot – for me."

I nod. "French films, how cultured." I smirk at him & he smirks back.

My heart stops.

I can see his green eyes searching mine, and then looking all over my face. I take a minute to look over his – full lips, straight nose, strong jaw.

Alice barges back in seconds later.

"Got it."

Cock block.

"Pop it in." Edward says.

Alice puts the DVD in & lies out on the floor in front of Edward & I.

I look over at him & see him watching the TV screen intently.

I get lost in my thought about his jaw, his nose, his hair.

He leans closer to me suddenly, not breaking eye contact with the screen.

"Watch. You'll get lost if you don't."

I can feel his breath on my cheek & my heart jumps at the close proximity, but I turn & look straight ahead at the film.

The narrator is already in the middle of his story, and the English subtitles across the bottom of the screen confuse me as I try to figure out what's happening.

I lean into Edward & whisper.

"I think I'm already lost."

He looks at me & smiles.

"It's alright; I'll help you figure it out."

I take those words, toss them around in my head, and smile.

I have a feeling Edward will help me figure a lot of things out.

* * *

**Sentimental mush.** **Blechhh.  
**

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**


	18. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

By the time the movie is over, the rest of the house is dark & quiet.

"Esme & Carlisle are in bed." Alice says while stretching out of her position on the floor.

"What time is it?" I ask, looking at the cable box.

"12:27" Edward mutters & then rubs his eyes. "Are we tired yet?"

I laugh through my yawn. "Of course not, it's only 12. This is a sleep over. We have to stay awake until at least 4."

Edward smirks & rolls his eyes at me.

"I'm getting in my pajamas." Alice says, standing & walking out of the room.

Edward gets up as well. "Yeah, me too. I'll be back."

They both leave & I take the opportunity to change into my pajamas, too.

I go over to the big ceiling to floor window on the right side of the room.

It's raining.

It does that a lot here.

I press my face against the wall & try to imagine what it's like being outside in my shorts, socks & t-shirt. Rain beating on my skin.

I hear somebody enter the room & I see that it's Alice, followed shortly by Edward.

Alice sits down on the couch & I can feel Edward staring at my bare legs. I almost become shy under his gaze.

"Is it hard being here?" Alice asks me without looking at me, her hands jammed into our half-finished snack bowls. Edward is looking at me intently & sits beside Alice on the floor.

I think about the question.

"No & yes. I came here to reinvent myself. It's easy for the most part, but sometimes it's hard. I'll go on Facebook or somebody from home will text me & I forget why I came here in the 1st place."

"Why _did_ you come here?" Alice asks.

I knew this was coming. And surprisingly - I'm not opposed to telling them anything. This past week has made me realize that they are good friends to have.

"Before I lived in Los Angeles, I lived in Arizona. I'm sure Edward's told you that." I turn to look at Edward & he gives me a guilty look. I smile at him & continue. "Arizona was like..the most shit place on the planet. So close minded. I'm not like that at all, so it wasn't a good fit. I didn't have a lot of friends. I eventually found a couple friends that weren't fucked up like everyone else, so I stuck with them."

I walk over to the couch & take a seat, drawing my knees under my chin.

"Well in middle school, I went through this crazy 'unsure of my sexuality' thing, and I kissed one of my best friends just to try it. Kids do stuff like that, ya know? I know it's not a huge deal now, but back then these horrible girls found out. I don't know how, to be honest. I think the girl I kissed might have told our other friend. I had never really trusted the other girl, so maybe she said something. But anyway, those girls that found out told everyone. I was basically ostracized from every group at the school. I spent my lunches in teacher's rooms. Alone. And I just cried…all the time. I didn't realize those girls were just bitches for a long time - until the summer before high school. It dawned on me. So I begged my mom to move us, and she did. Last minute I got into an art school for dance in LA, and I was set."

Alice is looking at me with confusion very evident on her face. Edward is still staring at me, like he's absorbing everything I'm saying,

"That sounds really horrible, Bella." She says.

I shrug, because it doesn't bother me much anymore. I dealt with all of the depression of what had happened, and then I moved on.

"Why didn't you stay in LA, though?" Edward asks me.

* * *

**So now we know a bit about Bella. More to come.**

**Bella's PJs under my bio. **

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading. **


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

I sigh and lay back on the couch.

"Well. Living in LA was great and nobody was mean and the school was small. Everyone in my grade knew each other as friends. So, when shit goes down – everyone was involved. Not much drama went on though, 'cause we were all cool with each other. Anyway – last year this guy Jacob asked me out. He was a good friend of mine – nice, funny, cute. So I said yes, I'd never been with anyone before. But the crazy thing about it was that he said he wanted to keep it a secret. It made sense at the time. Like I said – everybody knew everyone & everything about everyone. So I thought it was just so we could…have privacy or whatever. So we kept it a secret. We were together a long time. It was fun. I thought I loved him. I mean, I slept with him…so I guess that's love in a way."

Alice is looking at me with the saddest eyes. I reach over & grab her hand.

Edward's face morphs into an agitated look.

"It's okay. It really is." Alice nods. Edward shakes his head.

"So – one day during lunch this girl Leah that was in my grade, came up to me complaining about a guy. And I was considered the therapist of our grade, so I helped her out. After I was done giving advice, I asked who the guy was that she was having issues with. After promising to keep it a secret, she tells me it's Jacob."

I bang my head slightly on the arm of the couch. Alice's grip tightens. Edward's face gets even more upset.

"It's the most annoying thing to think about now, but I was devastated then. I just cried, and felt sorry for myself. And then everyone found out what had happened. And I cried some more & thought that people would start judging me like before. Summer was right around this time, so when summer break hit, I hid away & thought about my life. And while doing that, I realized how dumb it was to wallow in it all. Fuck those girls from Arizona, fuck Jacob. Fuck Leah, even. In the end, I was the only one who mattered, and I was tired of being weak. So I stopped crying, grew tough skin, and left town. Again, last minute. But it worked out, I think."

I say, looking at Alice & giving her a smile.

"How can you trust us so blindly?" Edward asks. His face is less tense, and now he looks as confused as Alice.

I think about how to word it.

"I'm not cold. I'm still the same me." I say. "I'm just not weak. That's why those girls at school don't bother me. Fuck 'em. You guys are nice, so I befriended you. You two have been nothing but open & genuine to me, so I don't see why I should treat you otherwise. I realized I have nothing to hide. I think secrets make me weak. My past is real and it made me a better person." I shrug. "That's just the way it is." I sing to the tune of Bruce Hornsby's classic '_The Way It Is'_.

They both laugh & everything goes back to normal.

"You're cool, Bella." Alice says. "I'm glad you're friends with us."

"Why thank ya, m'lady." I say, giving her a cheeky smile.

Edward smiles at me & then looks at Alice & I's still joined hands.

He raises an eyebrow.

"Is there something I don't know…?"

"Yes, actually." I state, very matter-of-fact "Alice & I are lesbians & are expecting our first baby through in-vitro fertilization in a short 9 months."

Edward sighs dramatically & shakes his head. "That poor, poor child."

Alice gasps at him. "We'd be amazing parents."

Edward snorts & rests his head on the arm rest next to Alice.

"I don't know about Bella, but I know for a fact that you'd be a horrific parent."

Alice snatches her hand from my grasp & slaps Edward on the arm.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it!"

I'm attempting to hold in my laughter by the time they're done.

"You two are ridiculous. I wish I had a close relative. Angela is like my unofficial sister, but it's not the same."

"I can be your other unofficial sister. And then you'd have one official sister. Kind of like how two negatives make a positive."

"It's nothing like that, Alice." Edward rolls his eyes at her.

Alice glares at him & pushes him over.

Edward lands on the ground with a thud.

"You suck Alice." We hear him grumble from on the floor.

None of us can hold it in as the room fills with our laughter.

* * *

**Phewwww! Now we know why Bella moved. **

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Fixed some spelling/punctuation errors.**

* * *

**BPOV**

The next morning I wake up pressed against Alice. I start stretching & my feet hit something. I sit up slightly & see that I've bumped into Edward's chest.

I look at my feet, see that they're covered in socks, and decide to mess with Edward while I can.

I lift my foot up to his jaw & start pushing his face until he grumbles & turns away.

This leaves the other side of his chin exposed, which I automatically begin to poke with my toe.

His hand reaches up & snatches my foot & I squeal.

"What the fuck?" his sleep voice asks aloud.

He looks at the foot & then looks at me. A glare & a smirk make their way onto his face.

I'm momentarily stunned, basking in the feeling of his hand around my ankle & the look in his eyes.

I try to pull my foot way, but he doesn't let go & instead drags me towards him with my foot.

"Edward!" I whisper yell, so I don't wake Alice.

"That's not nice Bella." His eyes are half closed, and his words are slurred from still being half asleep.

I giggle as I take it all in, his sleepy face, his frumpy hair, his jumbled words.

"I'm sorry." I whisper back.

He shakes his head & lets go of my foot, but doesn't respond. I crawl so I'm facing him, rather than upside down.

I turn behind me to look at the cable box & see that it's only 7.

I get my phone off of the floor & lay back down.

There's a text from Angela.

**Awake yet? How's the sleepover? – Ang**

**I'm awake, but they're not. – B**

With a bit of hesitation, I attach a picture of Edward, who's fallen back asleep.

**He's so cute! WTF. Why didn't you tell me you were having a sleep over with a God?! – Ang**

**Shut up, Angela.  
& the sleep over is fun, thanks. – B**

**Bella…did you tap that? – Ang**

**I'm seriously going to murder you next time I see you. – B**

**Did you?! You did, didn't you? – Ang**

**I didn't! God, step off my jock, home girl.  
Anyway, I have to go. I think Alice is waking up.  
Love you, bye – B**

My phone vibrates again but I don't check it. I know it's Angela saying goodbye or continuing to harass me – either way, I shouldn't pick up the phone.

Alice yawns & sits up.

"Morning." She says, rubbing her eyes.

Alice really is a cutie pie, with her blue eyes & black hair & petite figure. She resembles a pixie fairy.

"Morning." I say back. "Edward is still asleep."

"Figures, he's always the last one up." She stands & walks over to him. She begins to kick his face lightly.

"Get up, dummy."

He turns until he's face first into the couch. "Oh my God, Alice I hate you." I can hear him mumble.

I laugh & Alice begins to kick his back. He groans once more before turning onto his back.

He grabs her ankle like he did mine, and pulls her. She screams & lands on his chest. He lets out an 'oof'.

They both begin to yell at each other.

I'm laughing my ass off at them when Esme walks in.

"Kids, breakfast is-" She looks at them & sighs. "Never mind."

She turns to look at me. "Breakfast is ready for you, Bella. I'll let these two eat when they can behave."

"Mom!"

"Momma E!" They both while & Esme shakes her head.

"To be fair, Mrs. Cullen, I was messing with Edward not too long ago." I say.

She smiles at me & sighs. "I had so much hope for you." I giggle at her, happy that she can make jokes with me – a practical stranger. "Now, c'mon. I'll still let you eat. And please, call me Esme."

I get up & follow her to the kitchen with a now calm Alice & Edward close behind me.

* * *

**It seems like Bella's getting inspiration from Alice when it comes to messing with Edward.**

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'd like to take this brief moment of your time to thank everyone who reviews & follows & favorites this story!  
It really warms my heart. **

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella's presence seems to make everyday tasks much more difficult.

Take now for instance – we're all sitting eating breakfast in the den, cross legged on the floor.

Bella is wearing a pair of skimpy shorts that stop right below her butt. She keeps moving her bare legs, wiping syrup off of them & putting it into her mouth. Just a minute ago, she set her plate down, turned around & grabbed her phone. Her ass was on full display.

I look down at my barely touched food.

I should just give up. This is not going to get eaten.

I guess Bella noticed too because with a very confused expression on her face she asks, "Are you going to eat that?"

I take a deep breath & nod. I probably look like I'm constipated or something. I'm sitting curled up, trying to cover my...you know.

She shoots me another weird look, shrugs, & goes back to eating.

"Bella! I just realized you haven't seen my room!" Alice exclaims randomly.

Bella finishes chewing a piece of pancake in her mouth & answers her.

"You're right, I haven't."

"Are you almost done?" Alice is eager to get up. Bella nods, chugs down her cup of milk & then stands.

_Those. Legs. _Somebody kill me now.

They walk out of the room, I take a minute to compose myself & then follow them.

Bella is already sprawled out on Alice's princess-like canopy bed when I get there.

"Oh my God, this is a fairy tale bedroom." Bella gushes.

"Yeah, I loved it when I was younger. I haven't changed it much yet."

The room is decked out in white & pink. It's not too childish anymore. The old princess castle and large doll house has been removed. But it still has this innocence about it.

"Why do you want to change it? This is awesome!"

"I'm 17 years old. This just isn't cutting it anymore."

Bella laughs.

I take a seat on the white couch in the corner.

"Are you going to renovate?"

"Probably this year, yeah. Want to help?" Alice sounds hopeful.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Whoo! This will be so fun! I was thinking a turquoise theme."

"Ooo, that sounds really nice."

"It will be amazing!" Alice sings.

Bella giggles & gets off the bed. She walks over to the big window that runs along the back of the entire house.

Alice's window is covered in ceiling to floor pink sheer curtains.

"It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring." Bella sings lowly, looking outside.

Her singing voice is really airy but soulful. I feel like I'm being wrapped in a blanket of sweetness.

She begins to turns around in circles until she collapses back on the bed.

"Can I see your room now?" She turns to me, smiling.

I don't answer soon enough, too wrapped up in looking at her body sprawled out on the bed, facing me.

"Edward's room is boring. You don't want to see that." Alice says, collapsing next to Bella on the bed & ruining my fantasy.

"Yeah, let's go. Alice can stay here." I say finally, glaring at Alice.

Bella gets up & follows me out of the room & down the hall.

I look back & realize that Alice _did_ in fact stay in her room.

* * *

**Goin' to the bedroom.  
*Cue Sexual Feeling by Marvin Gaye***

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the delay! I've crazy busy these past couple of days. **  
**I didn't get to reply to all the reviews either, but thanks to everyone who sent them!**

* * *

**EPOV**

"This is my room." I say awkwardly, pushing the door open.

Bella walks past me & into my Earthy toned the room.

The walls are painted a light brown, my bed is covered in deep blue bedding.

"Wow, this is nice." She says.

As soon as she enters the room, the sunlight from the window reflects off of her hair, turning it a gorgeous golden brown.

On the bedside table sits my video camera. I can't let this cinematic moment pass.

I pick it up & discretely adjust all the settings while she's exploring.

There are no curtains on my window, making the light pour in without restrain & cause her skin to glow.

She's tracing her fingers over my shelf of books & movies when I begin to record her.

She turns to look at me when she hears the beep as it starts.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

I keep the camera pointed at her but can feel my pulse quicken at being caught.

"Filming you." I stutter out.

She thinks for a minute & then shrugs. She goes back to looking over the shelf.

"We could like...video document our friendship." She says after a moment, looking over at me with a smile.

I smile back. "Yeah, that'd be cool."

Lame response. Way to go Edward.

"I can't be the only one in it though." She squishes her face up. "You and Alice have to be in it too."

"I'll be in it. Later." I reply & chuckle when she sticks her tongue out at me.

Then she looks over at the corner, sees my record player & smiles widely.

I begin walking towards her, getting closer in on her face.

"Record player!" She exclaims & runs over to it. She begins studying the record that was being played & the back of the record case.

She lifts the needle, moves it & then turns the record player on.

Her eyes are filled with joy & wonder against the golden shining background of the room. It looks so mystical.

Seconds later, the crackling beginning of The Beatles' Back in the U.S.S.R. starts.

Bella smiles crazy big & starts to move around & sing.

_I'm back in the U.S.S.R._

_You don't know how lucky you are, boy_

_Back in the U.S.S.R._

"I have more records in that shelf." I point to the shelf by the record player after watching her for a minute.

She nods & does this jazzy walk to the beat of the music back towards the shelf.

She sits in front of it, still humming to the music, & begins to look at my records.

"You have a lot of stuff." She says after a minute.

"Yeah." I say.

"I should bring my records over sometime. I don't have a turntable yet so I can't play them."

I smile widely at that. "Yeah, that'd be cool."

I have something she wants. At the moment it's a material something, but it's still something that I can give her.

Who knows? She might want my affection later.

I look over at her longingly as she sits on my floor, completely soaking up the moment.

I really want to sit by her, but I can't decide if that's an invasion of space or not.

I walk over to her & then sit about a foot distance from her.

I think this is acceptable. She makes no movements to move, so I'm proud of myself for making the right choice.

Mini victory for Edward.

We're silent for a while. I take the time that she's preoccupied to look over her. Big brown eyes, pale smooth skin, golden brown mess of hair, full cheeks, pink lips being nibbled on by her white teeth.

I'm still filming her profile.

I know that when I look over this footage, I'm probably going to realize I'm a freak for recording it.

Or self-combust over her beauty.

"What time is it?" She asks, not looking up. I turn until I can see the cable box near my TV.

"12-ish." I say.

"I should go soon. I don't want to over stay my welcome."

I scoff at her. "Like that's possible, my parents love you."

She looks up at me with a smile. "Yeah, yeah. I've still been here a long time."

"What are you doing today?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "What are you doing?"

"That's a good question."

Bella doesn't say anything & instead takes another record out of it's case. She switches the records on the turntable & then takes a minute studying the case before placing the needle on the record.

Automaic Stop by The Strokes fills the room.

Bella closes her eyes & begins swaying softly.

"I love this song."

"Why?" I ask because I'm curious. Most people's favorite Strokes' songs are Heart in a Cage or Reptilia.

"I think it's because the first lyric. 'So many fish there in the sea. I wanted you, You wanted me'. I think that's so sweet. It translates well."

"That's an interesting reason. Just one line & you're sold."

She nods slowly to the music. "That's all it takes."

* * *

**I wonder if that was a double entrendre?**

**& ****I hope Bella does come back with her records sometime.**

**The songs will be under my bio.**

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**


	23. Chapter 23

**EPOV**

Alice takes Bella from me later – they go to do girly things.

I listen to the rest of the Strokes' album alone.

I lay back on the floor, eyes glued to the ceiling, & try to piece her together.

Her past, those people she dealt with. It really isn't fair.

Bella's so sweet and genuine and fun. A good person.

Thinking about that Jacob guy makes me furious.

I fucking hate cheaters.

They're scum in my mind.

And Bella handled both of those situations so well.

I know how hard it is to pick yourself up after stuff like that happens.

She may have been weak before, but that's not the case anymore.

She exudes this confidence. It's so sexy.

She makes me feel like a puddle of goo whenever I'm near her.

And that makes me scared.

I don't have much experience with girls. And this girl isn't just any girl. She's more woman than girl.

The last girl I was with ruined me, and now I'm going after a womanly girl.

I don't know what to do.

There's a knock on my door then. I turn towards it.

"Come in." I say over the music.

Bella pokes her head in & looks like she's listening to the music for a while. She smiles at what she hears.

"I'm leaving." She says finally, opening the door wider.

I get up automatically.

My body knows what to do even if my mind is confused.

"I'll walk you out." I blurt out.

She nods with a small smile & lets me pass her, then follows me downstairs.

She's dressed in what she wore yesterday with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder.

Alice is waiting by the door with her keys.

As soon as we reach the foyer, my mom & dad come from the living room.

"Leaving so soon?" My dad asks her.

She smiles at him but nods.

"Yeah, my dad's probably waiting for me."

"You dad is Chief Swan, right?" My mom asks & Bella nods. "Well we wouldn't want him sending out a search party for you then." My mom says in an overly serious manner.

Bella giggles & waves her off. "He'd never do that. He said you guys are good people."

"Well that's good. Now we have a cop's approval." She points to Alice & I. "You two better not mess that up. Ditching class & all that."

Alice & I roll my eyes.

Bella blushes & lets out a nervous laugh. "Well I'd better get going."

I snort & Alice covers her mouth with her hand in an attempt to hide her laughter.

Bella glares at both of us & heads closer towards the door.

"Bye Mr. & Mrs. Cullen, thanks for having me!" She waves at them & they say she was a pleasure to have over.

Alice, Bella & I exit the house & go over towards Alice's car.

She opens the trunk & I take the duffle bag off of Bella's shoulder & put it into the trunk.

"Thank you." She says softly, looking up at me. Alice gets into the driver's seat.

Bella doesn't make a move to leave.

She smiles up at me & I smile back. I study her face one more time & a blush makes its way onto her cheeks just as my ears begin to turn red.

"Bye Edward." She says.

"Bye Bella." I reply.

Suddenly her arms are wrapped around me.

I'm stunned. But then I snap out of it & wrap mine around her middle as well.

Everything feels right.

Her arms, my arms, her body against mine.

This is the most perfect hug I've ever experienced.

I want to bury my face in her hair, in her neck. I want to get closer.

All too soon she pulls back.

She walks to the passenger door, waves & gets into the car.

Minutes later I'm back in my room, sending a friend request to Bella's Facebook & thinking of how to make her mine.

It's time for me to get over myself. If Bella can be strong, I can too.

* * *

**Finally some conviction from Edward!**

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**


	24. Chapter 24

**EPOV**

Alice is back home fairly quick, and comes to my room first.

"Okay, Eddie. Spill the beans." She demands as she stomps over to where I'm seated at my desk & slaps her hand on it's surface.

"The desk did nothing to you, Alice. Please stop abusing it." I reply to her with slanted eyes.

"The desk did nothing to you, Alice." She mocks me & rolls her eyes. "Stop trying to change the subject."

I let out a dramatic sigh and let my body slip out of my desk chair & onto the floor.

Alice bursts out in laughter.

"Oh my god, you're so dramatic!"

I automatically look up at her with the most disbelieving face. "Really?! Really. Me? Dramatic? Next to you? Yeah right."

"Oh shush." She replies lamely, knowing very well that I'm correct.

She lies down next to me on the carpet floor.

"I've stooped to your level, now tell me what you two did."

I roll my eyes but point to the video camera on my desk.

Alice looks at me confused but gets up & gets it. She lies back down & hands it to me.

I search through it until I find the play back of what I'd taped earlier.

Alice is watching while I listen to the low sounds of Bella & I talking.

"Oh my God Edward, you're such a creep for this."

"That's not funny Alice." I say, seriously. I'm already self-conscious about basically everything involving Bella.

"Okay sorry." Alice replies & doesn't say a word until it's over. "That was actually really cute."

"Nothing happened." I quickly squash down any hope her statement gave me.

"Oh pish, you two are totally adorable. And that's actually the reason why I came to harass you."

"You have reasons to come harass me?"

"Not usually." I grunt in response. "Okay, anyway. We need to get you two set up."

"Alice."

"Don't 'Alice' me. I'm trying to help you."

I sigh, because this is ridiculous.

"Alice, it's been a week since she got here. I'm sure if anything is supposed to happen between us, it will. Besides, shouldn't you be worrying about your own love life? Speaking of, how's Jasper?"

Alice sighs dreamily.

Jasper is her internet "friend" that she's known for a little over a year.

I've become pretty good friends with him too.

Alice & Jasper have an insane love connection that neither of them will pursue. They say it's because of the distance. He's in his first year of college at music school in Hollywood. And Alice is...here.

I wonder if Bella's LA background made Alice more drawn to her initially than she would have been if she was from Texas or something.

"He's good. He loves his school. He says that the people are okay but the classes are awesome."

"What about the girls?" I ask, knowing that this was something Alice was worried about.

"He says none of them are even close to my beauty."

"D'awww!" I exclaim in an over-exaggerated way. "How cute?"

Alice rolls her eyes but smiles.

"You need to invite Bella back over to listen to records." She completely changes the subject.

Here we go.

I groan & smash my face into the floor.

Alice pats my back. "I know this is hard for you but I think Bella will be good for you, so stop being a pussy."

"You heard about her last boyfriend. If I try to jump at her too fast she might think I'm just out to use her."

"Her last boyfriend was a dick, Edward."

"You don't know how he acted before the incident. I could be just like him."

"She says she's the same as she was before it happened."

I sit up.

"Look Alice, that kind of shit changes you - whether you try to stop it or not. The memories are always there. I know."

Alice smiles sadly.

"Just promise you won't let her think you don't care."

"I couldn't do that if I tried."

* * *

**Oh the emotions. They're running high in this one. **

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry it took so long, I wrote & re-wrote this chapter a couple times. **

**Plus the fact that I've had a lot of things to take care of this past week.**

**To make it up to you all, this chapter is uber long. :D**

* * *

**EPOV**

I spend my Sunday outside.

Alice decides to stay on her computer with Jasper all day.

I can't decide if I should be jealous of them or not. They like each other and they know it, yet they can't be together.

But what good is being around someone if you don't do a thing about it?

What's more important? Emotional? Physical?

I guess I wouldn't know either way.

Not yet anyway.

The soft lit skies of Forks makes for good lighting throughout the day.

I film the world around me, look at things in a more artistic light.

I haven't felt this inspired in a while. It's freeing to be exercising my creative eye.

I think I'm so inspired because everywhere I look, I see her. In the sunlight, behind the trees.

I see pale legs in dewy grass. Slender fingers on brick walls.

I wish she was here to make all these mental pictures come to life.

I want to see her hair turning golden whenever the clouds part, I want to see her eyes light up as she sees something that excites her.

I want to look at her and wonder what's going on in her head. I want to ask her all the questions I have. I want her opinions, to show her how I see the world and put it up against her mind.

I wonder what she's doing, thinking about.

I plop down in the over-saturated meadow, soak up the sun.

I looked through her Facebook last night. I realized that her LA life was more adventurous than anything Forks can supply.

I'm scared she'll realize what she's missing. Her friends, her experiences, _him._

I wonder what he was like. I wonder if he's anything like _her._ I wonder if I should bother wondering at all.

It's not healthy to think about my past so negatively. To let it harbor & fester inside of me.

I hadn't even thought about _her_ before Bella came along.

Bella's nothing like _her_ but Bella doesn't know that. That's because nobody knows what_ she_ was like.

Bella says secrets make you weak. I finally see why that is.

Here she is, beautiful, amazing Bella. And I can't do anything about it. Because I'm scared.

They say history repeats itself.

I wish I knew if that was true.

Alice would know. But Alice is busy knowing other things - like how to handle being in love with somebody far away.

I want Alice to be with Jasper. She deserves some happiness.

And it'd be nice to see someones happy ending happen in reality rather than on a movie screen.

Film was always my escape from reality - a way to create a world alternate to my own. But for once I'd like to see some truth.

Albeit happy truth, but truth nonetheless.

I'm not good at dealing with sad truths.

That's why Bella is so admirable. She processed the situations, grew from them, changed her outlook, and became stronger. I just escape.

I stay in the meadow until the sky turns purple and my mom calls.

As soon as I enter the house, Alice asks me why I went where I did.

"I've got a lot on my mind. Things that probably shouldn't be there but are regardless."

"Bella?"

"Bella, Jacob...Elena." Alice looks sad, she hasn't heard that name in a long time, but I ignore it & continue. "What I'm going to do about the situation I'm in. Whether I should do anything at all."

"I say do what feels right, and don't fret over what you can't change." Alice says, getting to the core of the issue so easily.

"You make everything so simple."

"And you make everything so complicated."

I sigh and walk up the stairs with Alice at my heels. I get to my room & shed myself of my damp jacket.

Alice walks over to me & wraps her arms around me.

"You're going about this the wrong way. You're looking at it too negatively."

I hug her back but then pull away.

"You're right." Because Alice is always right about this kind of stuff.

"I know." Alice sits on my bed & a mischievous smile appears on her face. "Now, I found out via Facebook today that Bella is visiting LA over winter break. And this is valuable news since you can use that date as a deadline."

I groan. "Really, Alice? You can't just leave shit alone, can you?" My anger peaks. I really can't be fucked with motivation right now.

"So you can put hours of negative thought into a situation, that you then talk to me about - and I can't say something positive in response?" Alice snaps.

She's got me there.

I sigh. "Alice, I get it. But that's too much pressure."

"On what? On you? On Bella? It's only a pressurized situation because you're making it that way. You don't even know how she feels!"

I sigh loudly. I should have stayed in the meadow.

I face plant into my bed.

"Like I keep saying, we've known each other for a week. It's impossible for me to make her mine in..." I count mentally. "Three months."

"It may seem like it, but my psychic abilities tell me it won't even take three months."

"Sure it won't." I say, sitting back up. "Anyway, what did you do today?" I ask finally, effectively shutting her up until dinner time.

* * *

**BPOV tomorrow. **  
**We'll see how she spends her Sunday.**

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry to anyone who read this with the character name mix up! Fixed it. **

**Let's see how Bella is & if she's faring any better than Edward.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Angela, this is crazy."

I'm getting dressed to go out with her in Port Angeles. She drove here to pick me up, which makes absolutely no sense to me, but she says she just wanted to get out of the house.

"Bella, don't fight it. From what it seems like, you do have a thing for him."

"But I've only known him a week. And I don't know if a relationship is what I should be pursuing right now."

I tug a pair of jeans up my legs angrily.

"I'd only talked to Ben a few times before I decided that I wanted to date him. Besides, you're just saying that because you're scared. He seems nice. And he's really cute."

I blush. I can't help think about how many times I've looked at that picture of him asleep on my phone.

"Jacob was nice & really cute too."

"Jacob was a sleaze bag. And don't even say he wasn't before the incident, because I've always thought he was creepy."

I sigh and slam my body down on my bed. Angela, who's sitting on it, begins to run her hands through my hair.

"I hugged him yesterday. It felt really nice. But I barely know him & he barely knows me. And I'm scared that I can't help but respond to him." I say quietly after a while.

Angela smiles at this. Usually when a guy pursues me, I shut them down automatically. But Edward doesn't do it in a way that makes me want to. He seems just as nervous about it as I feel.

"I think it's fate." Angela sings.

"You sound like Alice." I snort. "Alice sings her words all the time."

"Don't you mean Alice sounds like me? I am the original Bella BFF & don't you forget it." Angela says in fake anger, poking me in the stomach.

I squeal & move away from her.

"Sorry babes." I sit up & hug her. "You're always number one."

"Okay enough mushy stuff. We have to get going if we want to make it to the movie on time."

In the car on the way to Port Angeles my mom calls.

"Hey baby!" She says into the phone.

"Hey mom." I reply and put her on speaker. "You're on speaker. Angela is here."

"Angela! How've you been?"

"I've been great Rene. Trying to get your daughter hooked up with a man."

My mom's always been more of a best friend than a mother.  
She got pregnant with me really young. My dad & her met at some college party that she was way too young to be at. They ended up hitting it off and they dated for a while.

She got pregnant with me right at the end of her senior year of high school. My dad had just finished college and graduated at the age of 23.

My mom dropped everything and moved in with my dad in Port Angeles to have me.

Because of this, my dad's always been more of the parent while my mom's always been more of the friend.

It has its positives & negatives. She's good to talk to, but she's really irresponsible at times.

I had to learn to be responsible for myself at a very young age.

"Is it the Edward guy?" My mom asks.

I let out a sigh.

"Yes." Angela says.

"Ang, is he cute? Bella won't tell me anything about him."

"He's god-worthy. And he's really sweet. Bella just can't get over the past & move on."

Ouch. That stung.

I frown.

"Aww, Bella." My mom sighs into the phone. "You can't let Jacob ruin your life."

"My life doesn't revolve around men." I object. I can almost feel my mom roll her eyes through the phone.

"Okay, don't let Jacob ruin your _love_ life. Is that better?"

"Yes."

"Anyway – Jacob was an ass. Every girl has to deal with them at some point. But you can't let them keep you from all the nice guys out there. You grew so much as a person after that happened to you. Don't start going backwards now."

"I'm just trying to protect myself."

"I know baby. But you've gotta open your heart if it feels right…Does it feel right?"

I sigh.

"That's a yes." Angela interjects.

I glare at her.

"Well then go for it, baby. And if it doesn't work out, you've got us."

"Yeah alright, mom." I say with a sigh. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Bella. Call me soon."

"Okay, I will."

I hang up the phone & spend the rest of the ride to Port Angeles in silence.

* * *

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**


	27. Chapter 27

**BPOV**

The movie was okay.

The movie I'd watched at the Cullen's was much better.

I call my mom when I get home & tell her all about my past week at school. I make dinner for my dad & I clean up my room. I become restless, and I decide to throw some paint on a canvas. When my arms are tired, I take a shower & get in my bed. And then I think.

I think about how different school is here.

I think about whether or not I'll like it here in a month's time.

I think about my old friends.

I think about Alice & Edward. Mostly Edward.

I think about what the next day will bring.

And then I realize that I need to stop thinking & just be.

Maybe my mom & Ang are right. Maybe he is good for me, maybe it's okay I've only known him a short time, maybe I should stop beating myself up for being attracted to him.

I'm a teen, attraction is good right? Normal?

Maybe I should get to know him more before I judge him. Before I judge myself.

Before I stop something before it starts.

I pull my phone out, scroll through my pictures; find ones of my old friends. Then I look at one I took with Alice, the one I took of Edward.

I think about how genuine they are, how they make me feel freer than I did in LA.

I smile & I go to bed.

The next morning is really dreary looking and I can't be bothered to dress nicely. I'd much rather be cozy than fashionable with all the thoughts I had the night before still swimming in my mind.

I throw on a striped black & white sweater, cotton cream colored sweat pants & my old beat-up high-top converse. I bundle up in an over-sized red parka, throw my hair in a messy braid & put a bow in it. I look at myself & can't help but laughing. I look like a hot mess.

All my friends back in LA would think I'd hit my head on a rock.

"Damn Bella, you're looking mighty comfortable. " Alice greets me when I get out of my car at Forks High.

"Good morning to you too, Alice."

"Don't mind her." Edward says from behind her. "Not everyone is hung up on appearances."

I blush at his almost compliment.

"It's okay, my friends back in LA would be much worse." They both look at me, confused.

"I never dressed like this back there." I explain "I had a friend who said wearing sweatpants was a sign you gave up on life."

Edward looks concerned with this admission & Alice rolls her eyes.

"To be honest, the 'I don't give a fuck about what I look like' thing works for you." Alice says.

I laugh at her comment but thank her.

I feel good about today all of a sudden. I feel refreshed.

We begin walking into the school, passing the infamous table of gossips.

"Oh my God." I can hear one of them say. Loudly.

I think about how stopping is a really bad idea. But I do it anyway.

"Yes?" I ask sweetly, turning around & facing the make-up caked girl who spoke to me. Edward & Alice stop a couple steps away.

"Nothing, I was just going to say those pants look just like my fat cousins. Really cute on you though." She smirks and runs her hands through her dyed blonde hair.

Girls like this make me sick. They're just like the people I dealt with in Arizona.

But I don't have to "deal" with anything anymore. I'm better than that.

I pull an over enthusiastic smile. "Really? Thanks!"

I look over her mini skirt that barely covers her butt, her heeled knee-high boots & her gaudy pink Juicy Couture jacket.

"You look a lot like the hookers that worked around the corner from my house in LA…unfortunately that doesn't look cute on much of anyone." I shrug with a sarcastic 'oops' face & mouth sorry.

I can hear Edward snort from the side of me & I smile widely.

Her triumphant face turns into a glare. She looks like she wants to snatch my hair & punch me.

To prevent myself from having to beat a girl up, I quickly turn on my heels & walk into the school.

I can feel her silently fuming behind me.

When we reach my locker Alice exclaims. "Oh my God! That was amazing!"

I laugh at her. "Yeah right."

"I'm not kidding. Bella Swan – You. Are. My. Hero." She links arms with me & we make our way down the hall with Edward in tow.

I'm pretty proud of myself as well, but at the same time – girls like that are tricky. They're too chicken to come up front your face when things get serious. They use any excuse to tattle on you. That's when situations like this turn problematic.

And the last thing I need is more problems.

* * *

**Bum bum buuuuummmm. **  
**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**


	28. Chapter 28

**BPOV**

The rest of the day was as surreal as the morning. In all of my classes, somebody new talked to me.

And none of them were snotty brats. They all seemed really nice.

It felt good to meet new people. I've always loved meeting people, I just never thought I'd meet anybody other than Edward & Alice here.

I guess that's a dumb assumption to make.

Just because nobody but Alice verbally jumped me the first day of school didn't mean nobody else would talk to me.

When 6th period hits, I feel more at peace with the school – satisfied with knowing that not everyone at this school is a horrid bee-otch.

I tell Edward all about it while we're sketching. I'm so excited I don't realize I've been talking so much until it hits me that I'm not drawing anymore.

I clap my hand over my mouth.

Edward looks up from his drawing with a smile on his face, but a confused look in his eye. Probably because I stopped talking mid-sentence.

"Why'd you stop talking?"

"Because I talked for nearly half an hour! Edward, why didn't you shut me up?!" I'm blushing a hundred shades of red by now & Edward is just chuckling at me.

"Because I was listening." He rolls his eyes with sarcasm in his voice. "Duhhhh."

"Ugh, I talked too much." I'm wail, covering my face with my hands.

All of a sudden, I feel his hands covering mine & pulling them away from my face.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. I thought what you were saying was interesting." His green eyes have me hypnotized. The feel of his big hands covering mine has electricity shooting up my arms.

I can only nod.

"Get to work, you two!" Ms. Cope snaps me out of my trance.

Edward clears his throat & pulls away. I continue to watch him as he runs a hand through his bronze hair & turns back to his work.

I turn back to mine too & let my thoughts wander back to the people I'd met today.

Anything to keep me from thinking about what just happened & getting all worked up in the middle of class.

We keep to our work silently the rest of class.

Edward & I are busy packing up after the bell rings when an idea strikes me.

"Do you guys have football games here?"

Edward thinks for a minute while putting his binder in his backpack.

"No, but we usually root for Port Angeles High School."

"Do they have a game this Friday?"

"Yeah, they're home this Friday. Why?"

"I want to go. Do you?" Am I asking too many questions?

Edward thinks for a bit & then smiles. "I've never been, but I think it'd be fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. We can all go?" He asks me.

I'm getting really excited now. This feels a lot like home.

"Yeah, we can even meet up with Angela."

"We'll do that then." He says to me, smiling down at me - almost knocking me off balance.

I catch my footing & grab my backpack.

Edward looks down at my clumsy self, worried.

"Whoo! Football game!" I exclaim so he doesn't question how I tripped over nothing & make my way out the room.

"Whoo! Football game!" Edward mimics me through chuckles as he follows me out the door.

Alice is standing there when we get out.

"What took you two so long? And what about a football game?"

"Whoo! Football game!" I repeat to her.

"Whoo…Football game?" Alice mumbles back, confused.

"Bella wants to go to the football game this Friday." Edward says from behind me. I shiver at his close proximity & the sound of my name on his lips.

Alice's eyebrows are furrowed in confusion as she looks at Edward. She turns back to me, wide eyed.

"Oh, right! Yeah, okay. We can do that."

"Whoo! Football game!" I say again.

"Whoo! Football game!" Alice exclaims back, linking arms with me & walking me towards my locker through the sea of stares we're receiving from our peers.

* * *

**Whoo! Football game!**  
**Seems like Bella is feeling a lot better about Forks High this week. **

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for not updating in a couple days, I've been working on a film recently & it's been taking up all my time. I really haven't slept in a couple days, haha.  
****But here's an update for you all! I think it's a good one, so hopefully it makes up for all the waiting.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Wednesday during lunch is the first time we mention the football game again.

I'm shoving day old pot stickers into my mouth when Alice asks what the plan is.

"Plan for what?" Edward asks.

"The football game."

I begin waving my hands to get their attention & then hold a finger up while I chew my food.

Edward is smiling at my goofy antics by the time I'm done chewing.

I look at him & point. "Shush."

His smile erupts into a laugh. "What?"

"You know what! Don't laugh at me." He keeps laughing & I roll my eyes – making him laugh harder.

"Anyway." I say, exasperated. "I talked to Angela yesterday. Her & her friends are going Friday night & will meet us up there."

"Yay!" Alice squeals. "Okay, I know you have dance up there, so you'll probably be going with Angela?"

"Yeah, I thought so." I say.

"Uhhh…actually." Edward interrupts. "I had to head up there to the camera store…maybe I can drive you? To like dance…and then the game…and stuff…" His voice has lowered by the time he's done & his ears are turning a hot pink.

I bite back a smile & the butterflies beginning to swarm in my stomach. "Yeah that could work."

We just look at each other until we're both blushing red.

Alice's not-so-subtle cough startles us.

"Right!" I blurt like a dork. "What about Alice?"

Stupid.

Don't make this complicated.

Don't do it Bella.

Edward looks between Alice & I for a while. "Uhhh…"

"I'll be at home afterschool & have Momma E drive me up there before the game starts. You can drive me home, Edward?" Alice says.

Life. Saver.

Thank you Lord.

"Yeah..that's great." Edward says.

But me, being me – I automatically begin to feel bad.

Regardless of how much I didn't want her to join us.

"Are you sure?"

She waves me off. "Of course. I'll just video chat with Jasper until I have to go."

My eyebrows scrunch.

Who…?

"Who…?"

"Alice's almost-boyfriend." Edward answers for her.

Alice opens her mouth to speak, but then closes it with a huff.

Now it's her turn to blush.

"See!" Edward exclaims, poking Alice in her overheated cheek.

She slaps his finger away.

He looks at me, snickering.

"You suck, Edward!"

"It's called payback, midget!"

Alice scoots away from him like a child & moves to my side of the table.

She thinks she's safe.

"So what should I know about this Jasper?" I turn to her & ask.

"Ugh!" she groans loudly. "Really?!"

"Tell me about him, Alice!" I beg, nudging her arm.

She sighs, blowing her bangs up off her forehead.

"Fine." She rests her elbows on the table & then looks at nothing in particular. "His full name is Jasper Whitlock. He's 19."

"Oooo! Older boy." I cut her off & wiggle my eyebrows.

She rolls her eyes & continues.

"He currently is in LA going to the Los Angeles Music Academy."

My eyes widen when she says that. I knew a lot of music students who wanted to go there at my old school.

"He's tall & a southern gentleman. He's really sweet & is basically the opposite of me personality wise."

"That's true." Edward interjects. "He's the calmest person I've ever met."

"Wow. Sounds perfect for you." I say, looking at Alice with a smile.

She smiles & blushes back.

"Yeahhhh…" She draws the word out dreamily with a faraway look in her eye.

When I realize she's completely checked out of our conversation, I look at Edward & mouth:

"So cute."

He smirks & nods.

He looks at me & has this…almost tortured look in his eye.

He opens his mouth to speak but then closes it.

When the bell rings, Alice is away from the cafeteria & out the door before Edward & I can process it.

As I'm trailing behind her to fifth, Edward walks behind me.

I go to walk into class when I feel his breath, faint by my ear.

"You're pretty cute too, ya know."

His voice whispers to me in a trembling voice.

Shivers run down my spine automatically.

I'm stunned.

Stuck.

Going crazy?

By the time I look down the hall towards where he walked off, he's gone.

He doesn't show up to 6th period.

* * *

**Okayyyy, don't lose hope!  
We have EPOV coming up after the next chapter. **

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the late update again. I was filming all Sunday night until 3am & spent today sleeping.  
But hopefully I'll be able to take a break now! Freedom!**

Okay, be warned, this chapter gets a little deep.

* * *

**BPOV**

We find his car gone when Alice & I make it to the parking lot.

"Wow, he left." I mutter, biting my lip with worry. "Did I do something wrong, Alice?"

I turn & look at her, my face probably the picture image of panicked.

She smiles, much to my amusement.

"Oh, honey." She sighs, walking over to me & linking her arm with mine. "He's fine. But you seem worried. Let's go to my house & talk."

"What if he's there?" I ask.

"I doubt it. He's probably in the meadow."

"The meadow…?" I question quietly but get cut off my Alice dragging me to my car.

"Meet me at my place." She says, shutting my door behind her.

We're at her house & in her room with lovely snacks provided by Esme shortly afterwards.

Alice & I are on her bed, stretched out.

"So…" I say to fill the silence & get her to speak up about why I'm here.

"So spill." She replies.

I look at her confused.

"Spill what?"

"You & Edward."

"What about us?"

"Are you two a thing?"

I make a face. "No. Why? Does it look like it?"

"No, I was just wonder when you two will give up acting like you aren't meant to be together!" Alice exclaims, sitting up.

"Woaahhh!" I throw my hands in the air. "What?!"

I'm screeching.

"Don't play dumb, missy." Alice slants her eyes, pointing at me.

"Alice, seriously."

"Bella, seriously."

I sigh & Alice sighs too.

"Stop!" I whine.

"You stop!" Alice replies.

I slump into the bed & she huddles up next to me.

"So what'd he say to you today before 5th?"

I automatically begin to blush.

"What do you mean?" I pretend I don't know.

"I saw him whisper in your ear & our face turn all hot."

My blush gets deeper.

"It was nothing."

"Lies! Tell me."

I sigh. "I had said you were cute at lunch when you were all Jasper dazed & he had said I'm cute too."

"That's it!" Alice exclaims, looking at me.

"Yes! That's it, Alice. Now calm down about this."

"No. I won't calm down. Because my brother likes you. He's just scared."

I shrug. "I'm scared, too."

"I get that Bella, & I'm not saying push anything into happening. But if you like him, you have to give him clues in the right direction. He doesn't know what he's doing."

I giggle at this. "Boys are pretty clueless."

"They really are." Alice laughs back.

Just then there's a knock on Alice's door & Esme sticks her head in.

"Alice? Bella? I'm heading out to see a friend. I'll be back a little late & so will Carlisle, so there's money on the table for pizza or take out."

"Kay, Momma E. We won't eat until Edward gets home."

"Alright. Bye girls. Don't get in too much trouble."

"We won't." We say & unison & then erupt in a fit of giggles as Esme closes the door.

We lay back down & become silent until a thought hits me.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you live with Edward if you guys are cousins?"

Alice doesn't say anything for a while & I become afraid that I overstepped my bounds.

"Alice...I'm sorry, you don't have to-"

"No, it's okay."

She sits up suddenly & I follow her lead. The air gets thick between us. Almost suffocating. As if everything around us too a big inhale.

"I was born in New York." She says, looking down at her hands. "When I lived there, I would always visit Edward and he'd visit me. Our families were really close. Even being a country apart, we grew up together."

She smiles slightly, takes a deep breath & then continues.

"When I was seven years old, my parents had made a business trip to LA. They were both talent agents & Esme had some actors for them. On the day they were scheduled to come home they both...died in a plane crash."

I gasp.

Hands covering my mouth.

Wide eyed.

I'm frozen.

But Alice continues.

"A plan crash that happened to be on September 11th, 2001."

Everything feels surreal.

"Oh my God. They died in...9/11?"

I can't believe it.

My heart is tight.

My voice trembles.

I can feel tears in my eyes.

I look at Alice & see that she's crying, whipping the tears off her face with the back of her hand.

"Alice…I'm so sorry."

She holds her wet hand up & shakes her head.

"Don't. It's in the past & my parents always told me to never hate the past because the past is meant to be."

I stay silent & she puts her hand into her lap.

She sniffles & then looks up at me with a weak smile.

"Esme & Carlisle took me in. For a while I wondered if it was because they thought it was their fault. But eventually I realized they loved me just like they love Edward."

She pulls her knees up & wraps her arms around them.

"I'm not upset about it anymore…I feel like maybe it happened for a reason. I'd never have felt what real family was like…warm family. My parents were never like that. They loved me…but in a different way that Esme & Carlisle do. Their kind of love fills you up."

She takes a deep breath & I can finally see more life back Alice's crystal blue eyes.

"So…as you can see. I'm okay. It's hard to think about sometimes. But it was for the better, I think. There's no telling who I'd be now if that'd never happened."

"Wow…you're really...admirable…to have an outlook like that." I say, because I don't know what else to.

Alice shrugs. "I suppose." And then she smiles. "Besides, Edward would be lost without me. So if nothing else matters, I at least helped him out...he's kind of clueless." She giggles slightly.

"He would be lost without you...I'm sure I would be, too." I reply, smiling.

"Awww! Come here." Alice opens her arms & I shuffle into them, hugging her. "I'm glad we met."

"I'm glad we met, too."

* * *

**Bella isn't the only one who's strong it seems.**

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**


	31. Chapter 31

**EPOV**

When I got home, it was dark out & Alice was the only one home.

I ate cold pizza, went up to my room, did my minimal amounts of homework, checked my Facebook…and Bella's…then I went to sleep.

Restless, sleep-less, sleep.

I might have been because I was still beating myself up – over what I'm not so sure anymore.

Or it was because Bella's status read – "Blissful & confused."

_Blissful_

_Confused_

I'm confused too. I don't know whether I'm upset that I told her what I'd felt, or whether I ran afterwards.

The truth will set you free, they say.

But all it left me was flipping out in my car like an idiot.

I see Bella the next morning. She's dressed for the semi-warm weather in flower print leggings and an over-sized cream sweater. The leggings she has on hug her curves so perfectly, I'm fighting my hand from grabbing her ass the moment I see it.

"Good morning, Edward." She says, after she walks over to us. Looking up at me from under her lashes. Biting her lip.

It's positively sinful.

"Morning, Bella."

She says nothing more as she makes her way into school.

When we're coming up on the table of gossips, Bella straightens her back & holds her head up, as she's done for the past couple of days.

"Good morning, Bella!" The one who Bella told off the other day says in her snotty voice as we near the table. A sneer is in place on her face and her voice pierces my ears with poorly pulled off sarcasm.

"Good morning…Oh it seems I don't know your name." Bella replies, with a satirical smile on her face.

"It's-"

Bella holds up her hand, cutting her off. "I don't actually care…" she lets the words draw out in a way I'm sure is pissing the gossips off.

By the looks on their faces, they're beyond pissed at this point.

"Anyway, bye ladies!" Bella says, waving at them & walking along.

Ever since Monday, I've found her ability to stand up for herself every morning to be incredibly endearing & sexy. I guess other people at this school have too, because since Monday a lot more people have been talking to her.

I can't help myself as I walk up next to her & give her a low-five which she returns. I grab onto her hand and squeeze it before I let go.

The feeling of her hand in mine makes my heart beat slow & calm. Everything about the moment brings contentment over me. Everything falls into place for a split second.

She looks up at me, a faint blush tinting her cheeks, but a smile on her face.

I realize I'm not upset at myself for telling the truth. Bella is cute. She's more than cute. She's gorgeous.

I just shouldn't have ran. She deserves better than that if she can stand up to those girls every day. She deserves the man I know I can be.

I smile back & walk into school with my shoulder brushing hers along the way.

At our lockers we part ways, and I head down the hallway with a new perspective.

I realize my internal enlightenment must be easily seen on my face, because everyone keeps looks at me funny.

On my way down the hall, I see Mike.

"Dude, you're all smiley today. What's up with you?"

I give him a "bro hug" and shake my head.

"Just happy, I guess."

"Is it that Bella chick? You've been hanging out with her a lot."

I shrug. I don't want anyone spreading rumors & Mike would be just the guy to do it.

"Just woke up feeling good today."

"You get laid last night?" Mike asks with a sly look on his face.

"Nah, man. I wish." I chuckle & turn towards my class, not really wanting to partake in such brain-dead conversation. "See ya."

"Yeah, see ya man." He calls, turning down the hall & out of my sight.

* * *

**Progress! Go Edward!**

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**


	32. Chapter 32

**EPOV**

Thursday and Friday passed quickly. Soon enough Bella and I were packing up our bags in 6th period.

"I need to drop my car off at home & grab my dance stuff, and then we can head up to Post Angeles. Is that okay?" Bella asks while slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Of course." I reply easily, giving her a smile.

I'm waiting outside of Bella's house for her shortly afterwards, watching her run around her house through the open curtains.

I can see her yell something in the house and then she comes barreling outside with her backpack & duffle bag on her arms.

I pop the trunk and she puts her duffle bag inside of it, then gets into the passenger seat.

She looks at me with a smile and flushed cheeks, probably from running.

"Hi."

I chuckle. "Hey. Got everything."

She nods. "Yep! Let's go!"

I pull out of the drive way & begin driving down the road. Bella begins digging in her backpack & the pulls something out of it.

"Can I use this?"

I look over, and notice it's an ipod player for the car.

I roll my eyes. "I can see that your driving traditions don't stop at your car."

"Of course not, who do you take me for?" Bella giggles in response & plugs it in.

She scrolls through until the first song on Kanye West's _Good Music, Cruel Summer_ plays.

"It's on shuffle, so we don't listen to rap the entire time." She says & then begins to rock back in forth to the beat. She looks around my car for the first time.

My blue Honda Civic Coupe my parents found me & I had no problems with up until now.

I could have a nicer car. Alice drives a yellow Porsche. I just didn't care.

"Your car is very comfy." She says, leaning back into the seat.

I smile to myself.

"Thanks. I'm glad my car is to your liking." I look at her sideways and she rolls her eyes, smiling.

Always smiling around me.

Ever since Thursday, our communication has changed a bit. It's a lot less awkward than it was, and I couldn't be more grateful.

I'm glad she's finding out I'm not a complete spaz at talking to girls.

On the way to Port Angeles, the song goes from hip-hop to indie to oldies to pop to classical to phsychedelic funk.

We listen to music in an array of languages, and I can't find it in me to be annoyed about not understanding it.

We talk about everything – from the way the skies look, to what our favorite movies & books are, to what Bella did back in LA, to what I did before Bella got here.

"And turn…here." Bella says, leaning forward in her seats, squinting at the street signs.

I do as she says.

"Okay stop!" She exclaims and I break.

We jerk backwards & Bella giggles.

I glare at her, as I turn in reverse to park in a spot.

"You're dangerous to drive with. Bumping music, barking orders." I shake my head. "Never again."

"Awww, don't be like that Edward!" Bella pouts, sticking her plump lower lip out.

"No, I'm sorry. This is an issue of safety and I must not back down from my decision."

"Fine. You have to at least drive me to the football game, so maybe I can win back your trust."

I contemplate this as I get out the car and walk over to the trunk with Bella by my side.

"Maybe. But you'll have to be on your best behavior." I take her duffle bag out. "Or else."

Bella rolls her eyes & takes the bag from me. "Bye, Edward." She says and walks away towards the dance studio.

"What time should I come back?" I call after her.

"6pm on the dot!" She calls back.

"Look at you, barking orders again!" I reply, shaking my head & I can hear the faint sounds of her groaning as she throws her head back.

"Go away with that!" She yells.

I chuckle and wave at her, as I go back to the driver's door.

She waves back, opens the door to the studio & then leaves my sight.

* * *

**D'awwwww.**

**Okay these two are too cute.**

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**

**The song will be under my bio.**


	33. Chapter 33

**EPOV**

As much as Alice doesn't believe me, I actually do have to go to the camera store.

In my streak of inspiration last weekend, I decided I'd pick up some filters for my camera.

Yes, I could easily have bought them online by now, but I'm glad I didn't. No shipping cost, and I got to spend a car ride with Bella.

By the time I've found myself officially bored with the camera store, it's 5:30.

I spend ten minutes in my car contemplating going back to the dance studio early, and five minutes driving over there.

I guess showing up 15 minutes early isn't too creepy, right?

My curiosity gets the better for me, and I decide to wait outside on the bench near the window.

The closer I get, the more my pulse begins to race as the vision of Bella in dancer shorts and a hoodie becomes clearer and clearer.

When I get to the bench, I can clearly hear inside.

A tall, Amazon looking woman is yelling over the hum of the class. Bella is standing near the girl I recognize faintly as the one from her Facebook profile picture. The one I'm guessing is Angela.

"Okay, Bella, Angela, Kate. We have fifteen minutes left. You said you had something to show me?"

"We can show you tomorrow, Siobhan. I don't want to make anyone late getting home." Bella speaks up and my heart warms hearing her be selfless.

"Nonsense, we have time." The Amazon lady I'm guessing is Siobhan says.

Bella nods & Angela goes into Bella's bag on the floor, takes something out of it - an iPod - runs to the other side of the room, hands it to somebody else & runs over to where Bella is positioned – sans-hoodie with a tight t-shirt on display - next somebody else in the middle of the now cleared off dance floor.

I can see in the mirror on the wall, Bella's standing figure in the middle.

The sound of Beyonce speaking vibrates through the air.

Excitement as to what I'm about to see runs through my veins.

Suddenly the song drops into a beat and Bella moves to the front, leaving the other two looking like back up dancers.

I can't even describe what happens next as Bella's flips her hair and begins to dance rhythmically to the beat.

They switch positions multiple times and everyone gets a chance up front, but I'm not even watching the other two.

She's popping every inch of her body one moment, moving fluidly the next. The tight shirt stretches over her body as she twists & turns. Her butt in those shorts, hips moving without restraint. Her eyes so focused & in the moment. It's got me entranced.

And raging…down there.

The song ends & the class erupts in applause & cheers.

Bella smiles triumphantly, breathing heavy, hair a mess.

"Sexy!" Someone hollers. Bella glances to whoever said it, and bites her finger. Her eyes smoldering playfully.

My heart stops.

"Fuck." I mutter.

Bella begins to sweep her hair up in her hands & places a pile of hair on top of her head, held by her hands - probably to cool off & open her rib cage to breath better – but it just exposes all of her curves to me.

I lick my lips.

Angela runs over to Bella and whispers something in her ear.

Bella's attention is automatically snapped to the window.

Where I'm standing.

Staring.

Like a pedofile.

My eyes widen.

I've been caught.

I can feel my ears getting hot.

But Bella just smiles & waves, letting her hair fall down onto her shoulders.

She holds up her hands & mouths 'ten minutes'.

She turns back to the class & the rest of them stand up & begin walking out.

I guess Siobhan released them. I couldn't hear anything. I was too busy being enraptured.

The beat of another song & Beyonce's voice begins to play in the air.

I see Bella exclaim & begin singing along with a couple other girls.

Bella & Angela stop walking to the back door to start dancing...sexually...to the music.

She must love to push the envelope of my sanity.

They start laughing & stop to continue walking to the door.

When they get there, Bella turns around & looks me dead in the eyes.

She smiles slyly & walks out of my sight.

She's a tease.

And she knows it.

Soon enough Bella is walking out the front door wearing jeans, high-top white converse, a tight, pink, v-neck top & the hoodie she had on in dance.

"Hey." She greets me, all smiles. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No, it's okay." I say, looking down at her – thanking heavens that my semi is gone by now. "Let's get going."

We get back in my car, duffle bag in the trunk.

Before I start the engine I look over at Bella.

She stares back for a while and then smiles in confusion.

"What?" She reaches for her face. "Is there something…?"

I shake my head. "Take your jacket off."

I'm smirking. Proud of myself & my new found confidence.

Her face contorts even more. "Why?"

"Just do it." I beg lightly & she concedes.

I reach behind her chair & find what I'm looking for.

"Now, since you're new here- you're uneducated in football game etiquette." Bella rolls her eyes. "So I'm here to help you out."

I begin to pull my surprise out.

"I don't have anything in Port Angeles High school colors, but I do have my dad's old varsity jacket he gave to me with colors are almost the same as Forks High's."

I hand the jacket over to her & her eyes light up.

"I'm sure they won't shun you if you're wearing this." I say.

"Oh my God, this is so awesome!" Bella exclaims & puts the jacket on.

It's huge on her & her hands barely fit through the sleeves, but it makes her look adorable.

She snuggles into it & I can't help the dorky smile that appears on my face at the sight of her in my jacket.

She leans across the center console & hugs me suddenly.

"Thank you." She says into my neck. "I'll take good care of it."

Shivers run down my spine & my body relaxes.

Close. So close.

"I trust you." I say as she pulls back.

Her smile is huge as she buckles back up. She plugs her iPod in quickly, and lets the music flow through the car.

"Okay, let's go! Whooo!"

"Let's go!" I repeat, pulling the car out & making our way to Port Angeles High.

* * *

**Football game time!**

**You never know who you'll see at those things. **

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**

**Bella's dance clothes & outfit + varsity jacket are linked to my profile along with the two amazing Beyonce songs that I talked about in this chapter. **


	34. Chapter 34

**EPOV**

By the time we get there, Alice already has seats.

"Alice says she's near the band." Bella says, looking down at her phone – probably texting Alice. "And that she found Angela."

"Okay, we'll head over there then." I say, looking down at her. She looks up and smiles.

I have the urge to hold her hand. It's like my body aches for it.

The air is thick with fog, so much so that there's drizzle coming from the sky.

"Sorry there's no hood on the jacket." I say & Bella rolls her eyes.

"It's no big deal. You should feel lucky, you'll get to see my hair poof up."

"Ooo, can't wait for that." I smirk at her & she laughs.

"Bella!" Somebody screams & Bella looks up in enough time to be tackled to the ground.

I'm looking at the two on the floor, wide eyed.

The girl who tackled Bella, I've never seen before. Not even on Facebook.

She's got extremely blonde hair, and if definitely taller than Bella.

Bella pulls back, her face morphing from confusion to surprise.

"Rose!" Bella screams. "Oh my God! What the hell?!"

"What a polite way to greet someone you haven't seen in eleven years." An extremely deep voice speaks from next to me & I jump.

But Bella looks up & her smiles becomes bigger – if that's even possible.

"Emmett!" Bella gets off the floor. "Holy shit! You've grown so fucking big!"

"And you've grown a potty mouth." The guy – Emmett says.

"Oh shut up!" Bella says, laughing. She runs over to him & he pulls her into a bear hug, lifting her off her feet & spinning her.

"Em!" She squeals, and I automatically feel jealous.

Who is this guy? Coming in & hugging all over my girl?

My girl.

I sigh internally.

Maybe someday.

He puts her down & she gets tackled in another hug by the Rose girl, this time without falling to the floor.

Bella pulls back eventually & looks at my confused face. She giggles at me.

"Edward, this is Rosalie & Emmett. I went to elementary school with them here. I haven't seen them since I moved away. The three of us & Angela were a little clique back then."

I smile at her & then look at her childhood friends.

"Hey." I do an awkward wave before I shove my hands into my pockets.

"Em, Rose – this is Edward. I met him my first day at Forks High. I don't know if you've seen Ang, but the girl with her – Alice – is his cousin. I've been spending my time with them since I've been here."

"Yeah we're actually sitting with Angela." Rosalie says, looking towards the bleachers.

The girl I've come to know indirectly as Angela waves along with Alice.

"Get over here!" Alice yells.

Bella looks at Alice, then at Rose & Em, then at me.

She smiles & the grabs onto my jacket arm.

She begins pulling me toward the bleachers & I let myself be pulled.

Fighting to slip my hand so easily into hers.

As we make it up the metal bleachers, Bella keeps looking behind, past me, to talk to Rosalie.

Suddenly she slips, letting out a shriek.

My arm is wrapped around her middle – holding her up - before I'm even aware what's happening.

I can feel Bella shaking beneath my touch as she slowly takes a step back, turning around until she's pressed lightly against me.

Where my heart is beating rapidly.

She takes a deep breath.

"Oh my god, that scared me."

She shakes her head & then looks over to where her foot slipped, almost plummeting her under the bleachers.

"Are you okay?" I ask, ignoring my internal freak out.

Her face automatically snaps to me.

She nods. "Yeah, just…I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Mhmm…" she looks up to where Angela & Alice are, about five rows away. "I'm such a klutz. Can you just help me so I don't slip again?"

I nod furiously. "Of course."

And then I realize that my arm is still around her.

My ears begin to get hot.

I'm guessing she realized it, too – because her tell-tale blush is tinting her cheeks.

I release her & smile. She smiles back.

She turns back around to walk back up, gripping my wrist in both her hands as I help her up each step.

* * *

**Chivalry _does_ exist!**

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**

**Also: I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to all of your wonderful reviews yet, but I really do appreciate them!**

**I get so excited every time I get one & I read them all, I've just been on the run basically every day, hahah.**

**I hope this chapter made up for it some?**


	35. Chapter 35

**EPOV**

When we finally make it to Angela & Alice, they both have face splitting grins on.

I look at Alice & glare.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing." She smirks at me.

I roll my eyes and take the row seat next to Bella, who's sitting next to Alice.

Rose & Emmett are sitting in front of us, completely submersed in the game already.

Angela leans over Alice & Bella, hand outstretched to me.

"Hi, you must be Edward. I'm Angela." She's smiling at me. "I've heard a lot about you from Bella."

I shake her hand but don't really know what to say other than.

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you, too."

She releases my hand & then goes back to watching the game.

I look over at Bella to find her smiling like crazy. She looks at me & the smile widens.

I can't help but smile back.

"What?"

"This just feels so…right. Being here with all of you at this game is just like home for me."

"I'm glad you're happy." I say, the honesty rolling off my tongue.

"I am. Very happy indeed." She replies, looking straight into my eyes.

Her nose is red from the cold & her hair is beginning to poof.

_Too cute._

"Emett?" Bella calls suddenly, her attention snapped to the huge guy in front of us. He turns around.

"Yeah, B?"

"Why aren't you playing? I'd assume this sport was right up your alley."

Rosalie turns around at this point with a smirk on her face.

Emmett smiles widely.

"I play for the local rugby team."

Bella releases a huge laugh. "Oh my God, that's so perfect!"

Rosalie is shaking her head while Emmett & Bella hi-5.

I don't know what this means. I don't know if I should ask, either.

And I can't help the jealous waves the roll under my skin as I watch Bella interact with another man.

By the way he's holding Rosalie's hand, I'm guessing they're together.

But I can't help it.

And I don't know why.

Just then the band begins playing the Port Angeles football chant.

Angela starts chanting with the crowd along with Rosalie & Emmett in front of us.

Bella looks over at her after it's over.

"What's that?" she asks, leaning over Alice who looks equally as intrigued.

"It's our chant. It has a dance too."

Bella gets this excited look in her eyes. "Teach it to me, Ang!"

"Me too." Alice chimes in.

Angela smiles at them & then gets a serious look in her eye.

"P.A.H.S! Roughriders are the best! Kicking butt since '53, we are bound for victory!"

Angela does step to it from her seat. It looks complicated enough for me to not want to try, but Bella does anyway – mumbling the cheer & doing it slowly.

They go over it a couple times until Bella & Alice have it down to a T.

"Y'know what?" Angela asks suddenly. "We should go down by the cheer leaders. It's fun to cheer along with them."

Bella nods enthusiastically.

"I know all the cheers from & I can teach them to you guys."

Angela jumps up & grabs Bella's hand. "Let's go!"

Bella & Alice jump up & follow Angela out of the aisle.

Angela looks down at me after Bella & Alice have passed.

She does move for a while & I begin to feel self-conscious under her gaze.

I don't know what I did.

"I saw how you were with Bella earlier. You seem like a good guy." She smiles at me.

I give her smile back, happy I didn't do anything wrong. "Thanks. I try."

She pats me on the shoulder & then goes down to the cheerleaders where Bella & Alice are waiting.

I spend the next 30 minutes watching Bella interact with her friends.

She's such a dork. It makes me smile.

She misses up sometimes & sometimes she'll be distracted from cheering by the game & she'll start screaming at the players.

They get especially riled up when a guy named Ben does something.

She dances around to the music & talks to a couple people from our school that pass her.

She laughs with her head thrown backward, she never stops smiling.

By the time she sits back down, I've made a list of reasons why she's better than Elena ever was…and it's incredibly freeing.

* * *

**Okay, so we have an Angela seal of approval!**

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**


	36. Chapter 36

**Another long chapter!  
Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving(:**

* * *

**BPOV**

The horns are blowing in my ear and I feel really full…of happiness, friendship, even love.

Love for the evening I'm having, love for the old friends I've reunited with, love for the new friends I've made.

I look over at the bleachers & find Edward watching me.

I can't help the blush that forms over my cheeks.

The shift that's happened between us has really changed things.

The two of us have a vibe that only we share.

It surrounds us whenever we're near each other.

And I'm not dumb enough to believe I'm the only one who sees it.

And I'm not dumb enough to believe it doesn't mean something.

I let my feet take me back to where Edward is now sitting, alone.

Alice & Angela still back by the cheerleaders.

"Hi." I say, towering over him.

"Hi. Are you having fun?" He asks me.

I smile & nod. "So much fun, actually."

The conversation lulls, and I can't help but study his face.

It's red from the cold and his hair has dew all in it.

I can't find it in me to stop myself as I lift up my hand & run my fingers through it.

Soft. Silky.

The dew makes it stick up & I giggle.

"That's not nice." He says, smirking. "At least it doesn't look as bad as yours."

I blush lightly but I roll my eyes.

"I think we both look pretty bad." I say, beginning to dig in my pocket & then pull out my iphone.

"Can we take a picture?" I ask Edward, going to sit next to him.

He stops me, holding my arm with one hand while cleaning off the wet bleacher with the other.

I sit down, blushing but smiling. "So chivalrous."

He looks over at me, smirking.

And then I feel it – strong & defined - the pull.

The pull I have to him.

The pull to touch him, to kiss him.

The pull to feel him with his arms wrapped around me.

The pull I never felt with Jacob. Ever.

And I wonder if Edward feels the pull too.

I realize I've been staring & shake my head to clear it.

I quickly take the picture & the two of us pull dorky faces.

I giggle at how ridiculous we look and then begin uploading it to Instagram.

Edward looks over at me using the app & then snorts.

"Oh, so you're one of those." He draws out the word 'those' - a playful condescending tone lacing his voice.

"I use Instagram & I'm proud!" I retort, sticking my nose up at him.

He chuckles & pokes my nose. "Just don't use hashtags."

"Oh, I'm gonna make sure I use _all_ of the hashtags - and you can't stop me." I reply slyly & go back to uploading the picture.

I can hear him laughing next to me & when I'm done uploading the picture, I sit back up & lean in to him.

I can't help it.

Everything about him is so inviting & tonight feels so carefree.

I don't want to hold back anymore.

He's been nothing but nice to me since I got here.

Maybe my Mom…and Angela…_and _Alice were right.

I can tell that he won't make any moves until I give him any hints – just like Alice said.

He's not that kind of guy.

So I snuggle into him side, and he looks down at me, confused.

But I look straight back at him, my eyes never leaving his, until her wraps him arm around me.

And we sit there in silence, just enjoying each other.

Angela & Alice come back later – both with shit eating smiles on their faces.

"We brought food." Angela says, motioning to the boxes in her & Alice's hands.

"Hope nobody's vegetarian." Alice chimes in, sitting down. "Because we got burgers."

Rose & Emmett turn around finally, Emmett's attention automatically going to the food while Rose looks at Edward & I.

She shoots me questioning eyes to which I smile & mouth 'it's complicated'

She nods in understanding & then grabs herself a burger.

Emmett turn back around holding two & Rosalie rolls her eyes at him, calling him a pig.

He kisses her cheek & begins to eat.

Wide eyed, I kick Rose lightly in the back. She turns around & I motion to her & Emmett.

She smile is blinding as she nods & I can't help but feel incredibly happy for them.

I give her an 'awwww' face & she giggles.

Our interaction is cut off by Edward, who hands me a burger.

"Here you go."

I smile up at him. "Thank you very much."

He picks himself out a burger & begins eating.

I look over at Ang. "How much do I owe you?"

Angela rolls her eyes. "Shut up, Bella."

I snort a laugh. "What? I'm serious!"

"I know you are! That's the problem. I hardly ever pay for anything when I'm with you."

I roll my eyes. "That's not true."

"It really is. Don't try & hide it."

"Whatever." I say, shaking my head.

We're eating in silence when Edward taps me on the shoulder.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?"

"I'll just go with you." I begin to get up & he shakes him head.

"No, it's fine. Just tell me what you want."

"Hot chocolate would be nice."

"Then hot chocolate it is. I'll be right back."

He gets up & goes down the stairs. I watch him walk as far as my eyes can see.

"Did something happen between you two today?" Alice asks first.

"Yeah, you two are so cute!" Rose chimes in.

"I agree, you two are adorable." Angela coos.

I roll my eyes at all of them.

"Nothing happened, I'm just cold."

"Liar!" Alice & Angela exclaim at the same time.

"Ughhh!"

"Tell us Bella!" Alice whines.

"Nothing happened. We're just more comfortable with each other, that's all!" I see Edward walking in our direction. "Now shut up, he's coming back."

They all expertly put their attention back on the game without looks suspicious, as Edward sits back down.

He hands me the drink.

"Be careful, it's hot."

I nod at him & lean against him again, our knees touching.

He hands me his coke after a bit, and I take it, confused.

Suddenly, my legs are being lifted & placed on his lap.

Edward shoots me a cautious look & I smile, snuggling up against him again.

He then digs in his backpack & pulls out a blanket.

He wraps it around the two of us from the front & I can't find it in me to feel ashamed at our cocoon that we've made – even if all of our friends are probably flipping their shits right now.

I hand him his drink back, and we sit this way the rest of the game.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I love these two!**

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**


	37. Chapter 37

**BPOV**

It's only awkward if you make it awkward.

Something my mom always told me.

So I refuse to feel awkward while everyone is starting at Edward & I as we get up, pack our things & head back to the car.

"Bye Bella." Rose comes over to me. "It was really nice seeing you, and we'll have to catch up really soon."

I hug her tightly. "Of course. I'd love that."

"He's really cute, by the way." She says lowly & I roll my eyes – for the millions time this evening.

"Thanks." Exasperation is lacing my tone & Rose laughs.

Emmett comes over & hugs me too & then the two of them leave.

"Let's go find Ben." Angela says & begins to lead us somewhere through the parking lot. "I think he wants to say hi before you guys leave."

As soon as we see him in the distance, decked out in his green & white football gear, Angela makes a run for it, leaping into his arms.

We'd won the game by a landslide so I'm sure they're gonna celebrate tonight.

When Ben puts Angela down, he waves the rest of us over.

"Hey Bella!" He pulls me onto a hug. "How've you been?"

"Ben! It's been a while. I've been good. Just adjusting to the move. Hanging out with these guys." I reply, pointing to Alice & Edward trailing behind me.

Ben sticks out his hand. "Hi, I'm Ben."

Alice shakes his hand & then Edward.

Ben suddenly gets a weird look in his eyes and he points at Edward.

"I think I know you from somewhere…" Ben says & Edward looks confused.

"What's your last name, again?"

"Cullen. Edward Cullen."

Ben thinks for a minute & then it dawns on him.

"Oh, you're the guy who was with Elena! Oh shit, sorry for what happened man…"

_Elena?_

"Elena?" Both Angela and I ask.

I look over at Alice & she motions for me to not say anything.

When I glance up at Edward, I see why.

His face is tense with anger.

"I'm gonna go wait in the car. It was nice meeting you."

And then he's gone – speed walking back to the car.

I don't say goodbye to anyone as I run after him.

"Edward, wait!" I call, grabbing onto his arm when I catch up to him.

He stops & turns around but doesn't say anything.

His face is to the floor.

"Edward, look at me." I plead.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Bella. It's not the right time."

I sigh & go with my gut. I grab his hand & lace our fingers.

He looks up to me & then to our hands.

"It's okay, I won't ask you about her. Not yet."

Edward nods & then wraps his free arm around me, pulling me to him.

I release our hands & give him a full hug. He holds me tight & I can't help but smell him – his distinctive smell.

Clean clothes, after shave, and warm cinnamon.

It comforts me as my mind races.

Who's Elena? And why don't I know about her?

Secrets. I don't keep secrets.

Jacob kept secrets that destroyed me.

Then I take another deep breath and decide to think about it later.

We stay hugging each other until he calms down & pulls back.

"I'm sorry." His voice is tight like he's hold back tears.

I rest my hand on his cheek, letting my fingers caress his stubbly chin.

"It's okay. I don't know what this is all about, but I'll let you explain when you're ready."

Edward takes a deep breath & nods. "Thanks."

I smile slightly & then pull back completely.

The air is thick around us & my body aches to be against him again.

Just then Alice runs over.

"Is everything okay?" her voice is panicked.

"Yeah, we're fine." I reply, knowing with one glance at Edward that he doesn't want to speak right now. "Let's go to the car."

We all go to the car & pile in.

Edward up front with Alice & I in the back.

When we're driving out of the parking lot, I can't tell if I should play any music.

But then it hits me that as a group, we need some cheering up.

"Alice, do you remember this song?"

I reach up front and attach my iPod, scrolling through until the opening sounds of _What A Girl Wants _by Christina Aguilera fills the car.

Alice shrieks. "Yes!"

I can't help the nostalgic happiness that flows through my veins and as soon as the first verse begins, Alice & I are singing to the top of our lungs.

When the chorus hits I look in the rear-view mirror & see Edward smiling & shaking his head at us.

I give myself a mental pat on the back.

The whole way back home, we play music from our childhoods & sing until we're out of breath.

* * *

**Look at Bella, keeping it together. **

**The explanation is coming up soon, you guys!**

**The song will be under my bio.**

**Let me know what you think & thanks for reading!(:**


End file.
